Nuestro propio cliche
by galaxy01
Summary: Esta era la tipica historia. El era el mujeriego y malo. Yo la nueva que no sabia a lo que se enfrentaba. ¿Lo que lo hacia diferente? esta era NUESTRO propio cliche. Y con nosotros las cosas nunca son fáciles. ADVERTENCIA: el rating de la historia podría cambiar a M en el futuro, aunque no prometo nada. Makorra, Irohasami y Bopal. AU
1. Chapter 1

"**Nuevos amigos, el ataque de las novias celosas y Mako****"**

**¡Hola a todos! Volví con algo nuevo (y no va a ser lo único) lo que pasa es que como algunos saben me ENCANTA leer y lo que sucede es que me quede enganchada a la trilogía **_**Beautiful Disaster. **_** En fin, resulta que no solo eso sino que me gusta leer fanficts/novelas de este tipo en Wattpad y como me encanta esta clase de clichés (de ahí el titulo xd) me dije "¿Por qué no? ¿Total que pierdo con intentarlo? ¡Si sale mal me dedico a los One-shots y listo!" Y bueno esa es, en teoría, la historia de cómo llegue a lo que escribo ahora.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**No poseo La Leyenda de Korra ni la imagen de portada solo le agregue las palabras que aparecen, el crédito va para el dibujante (ni idea de quien es pero lo felicito)**

Era uno de esos días en los que, por más de ser uno de los primeros días de primavera, el invierno dejaba sus últimas huellas con un día nublado y fresco. Pensar que estábamos en primavera y que eran las 8:30 AM parecía un chiste.

Una pequeña gotita callo sobre mi nariz. Grande, lo que faltaba y lo peor me deje el paraguas en casa.

Empecé a correr la lluvia se intensificaba y para cuando llegue mis converse estaban embarradas. Al entrar al instituto pase una mano por mi pelo mojado para hacer que se vea presentable. La "Secundaria Harley" era un instituto a ocho calles de mi departamento. Lindo instituto.

Al llegar fui directo a la oficina del director a retirar mi horario. Una vez dentro me recibió la secretaria, una mujer de 45 aproximadamente con pelo rubio atado en un rodete ajustado, lentes y ojos marrones firmes pero amables.

-¿Korra Martínez?

-Si

-Siéntate en unos minutos te doy tu horario.

Me dirigí hacia un hacia un asiento vacío al lado de una estudiante. Cabello negro corto, tez oscura, y ojos verdes. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que se presento

-Soy Opal- dijo tendiéndome la mano. Cosa que yo devolví

-Korra ¿también eres nueva?

-Si, soy de Austin

-¿Texas?

-Amm, correcto

-Yo de aquí, solo me cambie.

La secretaria nos dio los horarios. Nos tocaba Física y Geografía juntas.

-¡Si lo que queda de esta semana es como lo que pase, que me parta un rayo!

-Eso esta cantado- asegure yo. Fueron cuatro jodidas horas de reglas, programas y repasos del año pasado. Las primeras dos horas fueron tolerables, gracias a Opal. Pero cuando toco matemática, la cosa se volvió a paso de tortuga

-Bueno pero ya termino, ahora solo me queda arte esa no es tan mala.

-Creo que a mi me toca Gimnasia

-Si te toca con Valeria (que es lo más probable) te deseo suerte

-¿Por qué…?

-Hizo llorar a una pobre chica, grita mucho y no es muy justa que digamos-dijo demasiado tranquila. Una sola frase rodea mi mente, ESTOY JODIDA, NO SOY BUENA EN GIMNASIA ¡SOY UN PAN!

-Eh mejor cambiemos de tema, donde están los chicos que dijiste que querías presentarme antes- dije apretando los labios. Durante la clase de física dijo que me presentaría a sus amigos.

Llegamos a una mesa donde había unas 3 personas.

-Chicos, ella es Korra Martínez, Korra ellos son Bolin Johnson, Iroh Hamada, Asami Sato y… oigan donde esta Mako?

En ese momento un chico de tez blanca, ojos dorados y cabello negro llego, diciendo la…décima cosa mas estúpidamente machista que escuche…no querrán saber cual es la primera.

-¿Es cierto que este año entro una morena mas caliente que las normales? **(N/A: por si lo quieren saber…eso dijo mi primo la primera vez que mi mejor amiga apareció en la escuela…fue HUMILLANTE)**

Mientras los chicos hacían señas y las chicas se daban palmadas en la cara yo evitaba reírme. Sin embargo este chico decía cada estupidez que se me hacia difícil.

_No te rías._

_¡No te rías!_

_NO TE_…muy tarde Shauna, muy tarde. A cierto Shauna ellos son los lectores, chicos ella es Shauna, la monstruo que tengo de conciencia. Es como yo solo que es mala con todas las letras… y de piel mas griseca. _Bueno al menos yo no tuve acne durante 4 años por culpa de la comida. _Shauna estas nadando por aguas peligrosas. _Idiota el chico te esta mirando y tu estas haciendo muecas… ¡otra vez!_

Vuelvo en mi par ver a todos menos al ojidorado, que me miraba con una ceja encarada y media sonrisa traviesa.

Grande, lo que me faltaba.

-Perdón tuve que verme estúpida haciendo esas muecas. Me pasa todo el tiempo. Soy…

-Korra Martínez, lo se. La voz de Opal se escucha desde la entrada de la escuela. Soy Mako Johnson

A todo esto Opal, quien estaba bebiendo una botella de_ Glatorade_, abrió los ojos, le enseño su dedo del medio y los volvió a cerrar. Todos soltamos una carcajada.

-Así que tú eres la nueva vaquerita que llego hoy a la mañana con los zapatos embarrados que hasta Taylor "zorra" Génova- comento Asami.

-¿Taylor que cuanto?

-Es a la que acuden los desesperados en busca de diversión- dice Bolin...Bo no quiero asustarte pero Opal te esta mirando, BOLIN TU NOVIA TE TIRA LASER POR LOS OJOS ¡REACCIONA IDIOTA! _*facepalm* otro hombre muerto por lascivo ¿por que me sorprende? _Shauna, este no es el momento _¡entonces hace algo estúpida!_

-Eh no es como si lo hubiese hecho alguna vez mi amor eh jeje je- dijo Bo tratando de remediar su error.

A todo esto Opal solo se alejo dando zancadas y gruñidos.

-Espera- digo mientras me levanto y me dirijo hacia la barra donde hay un florero con varias rosas- permiso- le digo a Marta, la cocinera, mientras las tomo, a todo esto solo asiente y sigue sirviendo una pasta marrón a los estudiantes, puaj. Al volver Bolin esta a punto de una crisis nerviosa- toma, proba con estas- dije entregándole el ramo de rosas. _Unas rosas, que original_, dijo Shauna sarcástica. ¡Hey! Por lo menos le ayude.

-Korra… ¡me salvaste la vida!- dijo mientras corría hacia la entrada de la cafetería- Opal NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS…oye no me hagas ese gesto ¡es grosero!- dijo corriendo hacia (probablemente) ella.

-Ay ese Bolin, no sabe ocultar mentiras, no como yo.-dijo Iroh ganándose una mirada de Asami.

Oh oh. _Ya decía yo, otra masacre de novias celosas._

-¿¡Que dijiste?!

_Ya quiten los cuchillos de la mesa._ Estoy de acuerdo con ella… ¡y eso no es normal!

-Iroh consejo de vida: si una mujer dice ESA frase, es una señal para remediar tu error- dije yo comiendo un poco de mi sándwich

-Yo eh jeje ¿te invito a cenar?- dijo Iroh.

No.

Muy mal

¡ASI NO SE HACE!

_*sacude la cabeza* es hombre muerto ¡un gusto haberte conocido Iroh!_

-Argh ¡no puedo creerlo!- dijo Asami mientras recogía su bandeja, tiraba su contenido y se iba.

-Chicos…- dijo con ojos suplicantes

-Perdón Iroh no puedo ayudarte en esta, solo anda, seguila y te deseo suerte…a ver si sale vivo- dijo Mako moviendo las manos.

-Ok…frena, ¿dijiste si salgo vivo?

-Suerte, chau, te veo en Disney, avisa si sobrevivís…- dije empujándolo hacia la puerta. Una vez que se cerro y pude ver que corría por el pasillo, me senté en mi lugar solo que Mako se había movido a mi lado.

-Así que, no eres de aquí ¿verdad?

-¿Y como te diste cuenta?

-El acento, color de piel y esa clase de cuerpo no se consigue cerca cariño- dijo con sonrisa arrogante y mirada picara.

¿Quiere jugar? Okay, vamos a jugar y de la única forma que se.

-Sabes que no te odio, apenas te conozco pero… si estuviéramos en los Juegos del Hambre, patrocinaría a quien intentara matarte.

¿Que? Ay ¡no se queden con esas caras! por Dios, soy lectora ¿Qué esperaban?

-Vaya forma de demostrar cariño pequeña mundana.

-Muggle

-Hijo de Snow

-Hija de Coin

-Hijo Jeanie

Se me acerco y susurro

-Cerda Anoréxica

-Argh, vaya que eres bueno- gruñí _¿se leyó Hush Hush? Mira que partido encontraste eh_

No, no, no, no y NO. NI EN UN MILLON DE AÑOS VOY A SALIR CON UN JUGADOR, MUJERIEGO, ARROGANTE DE LIND…digo DE HORRIBLES OJOS DORADOS. Además ya tenemos a alguien no se si lo sabias…_ si lo se, pero está a varios kilómetros…una nochecita por lo menos no te haría daño, además ¿quien dice que no se esta andando de gatas?_ SHAUNA ES NUESTRO NOVIO ¡TENEMOS QUE TENERLE CONFIANZA! _Como digas, pero a mi me parece que hay algo raro. _Somos la misma persona, ¿pensas que yo no creo lo mismo? Igual no importa, voy a confiar y punto. _Esto va a terminar mal._

-¿No seria este el momento en el que a) me besas porque te das cuenta que soy lector y b) te enteras de que hay Ketchup en tu blusa?

Miro hacia abajo y veo que tiene razón. Una gran mancha roja cubre mi abdomen. Busco la servilleta y la veo hecha una sucia bolita al costado. No, eso no me va a servir.

-Primero: no voy a besarte ni aunque Cristo bajara de nuevo a la tierra y me lo piedra y segundo… ¿sabes donde hay toallas?

Lo primero que detecte fueron los olores químicos, el armario del conserje estaba cerca. Desde hace diez minutos que estamos recorriendo pasillos y de paso (en mi caso) memorizándome los salones de clase.

-Quédate aqui, yo voy- le dije una vez que llegamos.

Comencé a buscar en los estantes superiores. Lustradores, lustradores de piso, de mueble, baldes…no acá no hay nada.

Me coloque de cuclillas para buscar en el piso, trapeador, lustradores, limpiavidrios…

Siento una mirada que me perfora la espalda, me volteo y veo a Mako mirándome con ojos oscuros.

¡Grande! primer día y ya esto. _Hey, como dijiste antes ¿quiere jugar? Vamos a jugar._

-¿Ves algo que te guste?- pregunte encarando una ceja. Shauna tiene razón, solo es un juego.

-Si en realidad, esos jeans te favorecen bastante.

Rodee los ojos y seguí buscando lustrador, trapo… toalla ¡bingo!

-La encontré.

-Que bueno, ahora límpiate que quiero irme antes de que Matilde se ponga como loca.

Y si lo sabre yo. Esa profesora es de las que mantienen a todos callados por lo estrictas que son. Da miedo.

-Vete si quieres, yo no te estoy obligando a que te quedes- dije mientras me empezaba a limpiar la mancha. Lanzo un suspiro, se acerco, me arranco la toalla de las manos para limpiar la mancha de mi camisa mientras susurraba

-Menos mal que lo vales linda.

Sentí un leve sonrojo en las mejillas que se fue tan rápido como vino. Se me quedo mirando mientras limpiaba la mancha. Agradezco a dios que todavía sea la hora del almuerzo. Una vez que termino de limpiar la mancha y solo quedaba una huella roja, coloco el borde de la blusa en su lugar rozando por un instante mi estomago. Sin embargo por más que fue un instante corto, sentí una corriente eléctrica muy rara.

-Gracias- dije mientras salía tanto del trance como del armario. Camine a paso rápido hacia la clase de gimnasia.

-Por cierto ¡lindo trasero!- le escuche decir desde lejos. Había vuelto a ser el mismo Mako de hace media hora

_Dios, este va ser un año largo._

**Y bueno, acá termino el primer cap (es medio fofo pero planeo ponerle mas drama y acción, aunque siempre va a tener humor) que tal les pareció ¿les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Coméntenlo o díganmelo por PM si tienen alguna duda o cualquier cosa.**

**Como es costumbre mía, la canción recomendada para este fic es **_**Two Pieces **_** de Demi Lovato**

**Preguntaaaa:**

**¿Ustedes le ponen nombre a sus conciencias? Yo si y justamente aparece en este fic… ¿soy la única? Ah…ok *se hace bolita* **

**Los quiero a todos felices pascuas y no olviden que en pascuas no es pecado pasarse con el chocolate.**

**Besos, su amiga Galaxy**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Mi hermano, la Barbie humana y Peeta Mellark Jr."**

**Holi. ¿Como andan? Yo… no mucho, las evaluaciones se me hacen difíciles ¡Me pusieron un 5 porque me equivoque solo en una cosa en la evaluación de geografía! ¿Pueden creer la injusticia? *no los molestes más* *¡déjalos leer!* okay, okay**

**Los personajes no son míos.**

**La portada no la dibuje yo.**

Estaba con los chicos en la cafetería, riendo de las tonterías de Bolin, cuando recuerdo que faltan 5 minutos para que toque la campana. Me despido de los chicos, sin embargo no me responden, solo escucho murmuros.

Voy caminando por los pasillos cuando siento que alguien toma mi muñeca con bastante fuerza y me arrastra dentro del armario del conserje. Al encenderse la luz me encuentro con Mako y con el hecho de que la habitación no tiene estanterías, ni productos de limpieza, no tiene nada. Wow, es increíble lo grande que es este cuarto sin las cosas de limpieza.

Mako se va acercando de apoco, con pasos lentos y pausados. Dos segundos después de tenerlo en frente mío, me tomo de la cintura mirando fijamente mis labios. Intentaba apartarlo, pero era mucho más fuerte que yo.

Cada vez se acercaba más, más y más…

-MANUELITA VIVIA EN PEGUAJO…PERO UN DIA SE MARCHO…

-¡AHHHHHHH!I-grite mientras caía de la cama, mientras me levantaba del suelo, pude ver a mi hermano partiéndose de risa con un megáfono en la mano.

Maldito hijo de Snow.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR MUTO DE MIERDA!- dije tirándole un almohadón y levantándome para perseguirlo. El empezó a correr. No lo voy a subestimar, el es demasiado rápido… que pena para el que yo también lo sea.

*15 minutos después*

-Ya quiero ver como les vas a decir a tus amigos que te golpeo tu hermana menor- dije riendo

-Ja, ja, ja, muy graciosa ¡ayúdame con esto por favor!- dijo señalando su ojo morado- maquíllalo, píntalo ¡pero ayúdame!

-Perdón, pero no uso maquillaje- dije encogiéndome de hombros. El suspiro y se dio la media vuelta para irse a la escuela (que conste que yo todavía no me cambié). Freno un momento para mirarme y decirme con voz amenazante.

-Si llegas a decir lo que paso, te obligare a comer carbón.

-O sea que me vas hacer cocinar y vas a obligarme a comerme la comida que cocine ¿verdad?

-Si- dijo con orgullo.

-No vas a hacerlo

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque sabes que si lo haces al otro día despertaras en Brasil, dentro de una caja con una etiqueta que diga "no devolver a su país de origen por nada del mundo"- dije levantando una ceja y con una media sonrisa. El sabe que soy capaz de hacerlo. Y todo gracias a Megan **(N/A: Dios como amaba a la hermanita de Drake y Josh, era la mejor)**

Sale refunfuñando y murmurando palabrotas. Korra 1, Hasook 0.

Antes de comenzar a vestirme, le envío un mensaje a Bolin.

¿Podrían pasar a buscarme? Mi hermano se llevo el auto…de nuevo :p

¡Seguro! Estaremos en 15 minutos

Comienzo a decidir que ponerme. Al final me decido por un Jean, una camisa a cuadros color azul y celeste, unas botas negras y con mi pelo recogido en un moño con el flequillo peinado hacia la derecha. Recibo un menaje.

Estamos abajo.

Al bajar veo a los chicos y a Opal apoyados en el coche, esperándome.

-¡Al fin mujer! Ya me estaba por irme- dice Bolin.

-No exageres, no fue para tanto- dije rodando los ojos. Bolin estaba por continuar pero Mako lo corto.

-Si terminaron de pelear por quien se ve mas bonita, ya nos vamos.

Me subí a la parte trasera del auto. Durante todo el camino Bo y Opal estuvieron hablando de los trabajos prácticos, en particular el de Música diciendo cosas como que en esa materia lo único que debería calificarse son las lecciones y que los trabajos y evaluaciones escritas no deberían existir. Sin embargo yo estaba en mi propio mundo. Charlando con Shauna sobre momentos divertidos, vergonzosos, tristes y medio bizarros. De vez en cuando sentía una mirada y sabia que era de Mako, aunque no giraba la cabeza sentía la misma corriente eléctrica que había sentido la vez que rozo accidentalmente mi abdomen.

-..Y entonces el Hombre Araña llego con su esposa Amanda y su hijo Juanito, diciendo que se quedarían a comer grillos al vapor.-dijo Bo sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-Perdón ¿Qué decías?

-Que ya llegamos.

Me desabroche el cinturón, me acomode la camisa y tome la manija de la puerta, pero alguien se me adelanto.

-Permíteme- dijo Mako tendiéndome la mano.

-Que caballero- _bueno algo así no pasa todos los días_ dijo Shauna mirando hacia un costado con cara pensativa **(NA: algo que no les conté es que Korra puede ver a Shauna no en el exterior sino que la ve como si se encontraran en su cabeza hablando frente a frente…conclusión imaginen a Shauna con un fondo negro) **por eso, amienemiga mía, no lo voy a desperdiciar. Mako me ayuda a salir del auto y varios se nos quedan mirando, algunas chicas con envidia y los chicos junto con las pocas chicas restantes con pura sorpresa y… ¿pena? Entonces recordé los datos brindados por Opal y Asami. El era un jugador, un mujeriego un _hit and run_. Nunca era amable con chicas que no fueran ellas dos y que no debía confiar en el hasta por lo menos en dos meses. _Ese jugador hijo de la re mil put_SHAUNA CALLATE AHORA, NO ES CULPA DE SU MADRE _¿Cómo sabes? Después de todo como dice el dicho "detrás de un mal hombre hay una mala madre"_ ¡si pero ese dicho no se aplica en todas las personas! _Como sea_ dijo rodando los ojos y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Gracias- dije retirando mi mano de la suya de una forma poco brusca.

-Muy bien ahora a encontrar al idiota de mi primo y a su novia- dijo Bo girando la cabeza buscándolos

-Lo curioso es que nosotros también estábamos buscando a dos idiotas, que venían acompañados de dos morenas de ojos claros Bolin.- dijo Iroh apareciendo con Asami por detrás. Ah todo esto mientras Bo y su primo discutían yo gire la cabeza hacia la entrada de la escuela, encontrándome con la idiota de mi hermano. Le hice señas para que se uniera a nosotros ya que quería presentárselos.

-Chicos- dije mientras mi hermano se acercaba a nosotros. Iroh y Bolin dejaron de pelear para prestarme atención- el idiota de mi derecha es mi hermano mellizo mayor (por quince minutos) Hasook. Idiota ellos son mis amigos Mako, Bolin, Iroh, Opal y Asami.

Mi hermano los estudia detalladamente, uno por uno, célula por célula. Finalmente después de dos minutos perdidos de mi valioso tiempo dice – ¿Es necesario que sean más hombres que mujeres?- dice levantando una ceja. Ya empezó de nuevo_ le dijimos millones de veces que no se haga el sobre protector LE SALE MAL _¡no es mi culpa que no me escuche!

-Cuantas veces te dije que no lo hagas- dije pasándome las manos por la cara.

-¿Qué? ¿Que hice ahora? decime porque no tengo la menor idea.- dijo exasperado. Si hay algo por lo que somos reconocidos es nuestra…inexistente paciencia.

-TE DIJE MILLONES DE VECES QUE NO TE HAGAS EL HERMANO CELOSITO PORQUE TE QUEDA PARA EL CULO

-Bueno, pero no da que me lo digas todo el tiempo flaca ¡Y menos gritando! Ya esta, ya entendí ¿pero que querés que haga? ¿Arriesgarme a que estos te lastimen? ¡Ni aunque Jesús me lo pidiera!

Cuando estaba por responderle, por decirle que exageraba y que me dejara tranquila (también que agradecía su preocupación) escucho que alguien carraspea. Los chicos tenían la confusión saliendo por los poros de la cara.

-Perdón que interrumpa este…calido encuentro de hermanos-empieza la morena de ojos verdes-pero ¿ustedes estaban hablando español?

-No- dije yo apurada- es un…código híper mega secreto de hermanos gemelos.

-¿Qué no eran mellizos?

-Eso dije yo.

-No es cierto, dijiste…

-Okay todos, entremos a clase, que se nos hace tarde. Y tú- dije mirando a mi hermano- ve a tu clase también.

-Esta bien, pero antes necesito que vengas-dijo mientras me arrastraba hacia la entrada principal-¿Todavía no les dijiste?- pregunto sonriendo.

-Nunca me preguntaron, bueno Opal me hizo esa pregunta pero yo le conteste media verdad, diciéndole que nos habíamos mudado desde Texas ¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya que vos me presentaste a tus amigos, estás en derecho de conocer a los míos.

Al llegar me encontré con tres chicos. Uno pelinegro de tez blanca y ojos verdes, uno morocho de piel bronceada y ojos cafés y por ultimo un chico rubio de piel blanca con unos ojos azules amables. Las facciones de este ultimo se me hacen vagamente familiar, no se de donde, pero lo hace.

-Chicos, la malvada chica que hace de mi vida una pesadilla desde que salí del vientre de mi madre, es mi melliza Korra. Melliza malvada ellos son Dylan, Brian y Drake.

-Hola

-Hola- dijeron al unísono.

-Hasook, ella no es espantosa, de hecho es bastante linda- dijo Dylan haciendo que me sonroje.

-Cálmate hormonitas, estoy presente- dijo mi hermano gruñendo.

-¿Que diablos te dije hace quince minutos? No-seas-celoso ¡no te sale!- le susurre. A todo esto me miro con mala cara. Cuando estaba por abrir su bocota, la campana sonó.

-Nos vemos luego ¡Un gusto conocerlos chicos! Dije despidiéndome del resto.

Después de las dos primeras horas, por fin llego el glorioso periodo libre.

Fui a buscar un poco de café, después de la clase de historia…lo necesito por que si no es probable que encuentren un cuerpo en medio pasillo. Así que ¡cuidado! Estoy durmiendo mi siesta de media mañana.

Voy caminando distraída, una vez mas en este día, absorta en mis pensamientos, cuando de la nada…me encuentro de cara al piso con la mano extendida, pero, agarrando el vaso y se escuchan varios chillidos agudos.

-Perdón no me di cuenAHHHH.

Lo que vi no lo podía creer. Nunca en mi vida pensé que una persona podía tener tanta silicona en el cuerpo (y si eso era real a esta edad ¿Qué carajo le dio su madre de beber cuando era bebe?). Una especie de Barbie humana estaba alejando la parte mojada de la blusa rosa de su piel.

-¿ERES CIEGA O QUE TE PASA? ¡ES MI BLUSA FAVORITA!- dijo lanzándome un intento de mirada asesina-DEBERIAS ESTAR GRITANDO ¡YA ME HICISTE ENOJAR!

_Dios mío otra chica igual que Leah ¿recuerdas a esa chica_? Si y agradece que se como tratar con esta clase de personas, si no fuera así te pediría que armaras mi funeral.

-Ay lo siento es solo que no todos los días te encuentras con quien jugaste de niña.-dije poniendo una mano en mi pecho y una sonrisa falsa.

-Yo no te conozco, de haber visto esa ropa de granja lo recordaría- dijo encarando una ceja y mostrando una media sonrisa. Su pequeño grupo de "amigas" se rieron del "insulto"

-No me conoces pero es obvio que todo el mundo te conoce.

-Pues que lista eres, si no lo notaste soy bastante popular por aquí.

-Obviamente, no todos los días te encuentras a una autentica Barbie humana. Mira si hasta tienes las cirugías, el pelo, lo hueca ¡todo!

-¡¿PERDÓN?!- damas y caballeros volvió Mrs. Histerias.

-¡Korra así que aquí estabas!- dijo Mako apareciendo de la nada. Me tomo de la muñeca y tiro de mi, colocando su boca en mi oído para susurrar-¿Hizo la típica escena de popular caprichosa?

-Pues a juzgar por el rojo de su cara, sinceramente diré si.

-Lo siento pero jeje mi amiga y yo llegaremos tarde ah… filosofía, ya saben como es el profesor Thomas… bueno ¡adiós!

-¡Adiós Señorita histerias! ¡Fue educativo conocerte!- dije volteando para saludarla con la mano. A todo eso, el ojidorado me dio la vuelta tapando mi boca chistándome y conteniendo la risa, mientras la rubia chillaba de frustración.

-¿Puedes darme un resumen de su biografía?

-Taylor Rebecca Génova, mejor conocida como "Taylor zorra Génova", se cree mucho solo por ser linda y rica…

-Pero Asami es rica y linda y sin embargo no es mala.

-La diferencia es que Asami si tiene corazón, ahora déjame terminar. Sus secuaces son (y únicas amigas de verdad) son las chicas que estaban a su lado. La de la derecha es Greta, la más dulce y piadosa de de las tres y después esta Emma, la más distraída. Lo único que necesitas recordar es no meterte con ellas jamás…a menos que quieras destruir tu vida social o sepas como tratarlas. El fin

-Linda historia. Tranquilo, en mi vieja escuela había una igual, digamos que se como tratarlas.- _¿Había o hay? es más, probablemente le este coqueteando a Peter ahora_. Shauna, enserio que no estas ayudándome.

-¿Ah si? ¿Dime, linda, como diablos puedes hacerles frente sin salir llorando?

-Sin dejar que me afecten lo que digan y encontrando buenas respuestas.

-Explícate.

-Es fácil en realidad. Planteas el insulto como un problema, a los problemas hay que encontrarles las soluciones. Simplemente hay que contraatacar con la respuesta/solución que te hace sentir mas seguro y prácticamente de esa forma el insulto no puede hacerte daño. ¿Ves? sencillo- dije extendiendo los brazos. Mako me miro incrédulo.

-A ver si entendí, todos los ataques los ves como problemas tipo "si tienes quince tortas de chocolate y te sacan una ¿Cuántas quedan?".

-Exacto. Y por cierto tengo la respuesta al planteo sobre las tortas.

-¿Enserio? No me digas ¿Cuántas quedan, oh gran licenciada en matemáticas?- dijo con sarcasmo

-Quedan quince tortas de chocolate y un cadáver ¡Adiós! –dije saludándole con la mano, pues iba a llegar tarde a gimnasia si no me iba ahora

Me gusta la música. Siempre sentí como mis pasos se acoplaban con la música que sonaba de mis audífonos y prácticamente no podía quedarme quieta. Siempre subiendo y bajando. Nunca jadeaba o me dolían las piernas, a menos que terminara la canción.

Sin embargo odio la materia. No se por que siempre me pareció medio aburrida. Siempre aprovecho para leer. Y para colmo, incluso después de devorar mi sándwich tengo hambre.

Estaba releyendo "Los Juegos del Hambre" cuando la profesora dice algo que (tras hora y media) finalmente capta mi atención.

-Bueno chicos, voy hablar ahora de la primer trabajo grupal del año. Va a ser de a dos, los grupos los arme yo y va a ser la presentación de una canción, la que más les guste. Uno puede tocar el instrumento y el otro cantar, o ambos cantar y uno toca el instrumento, etc. Acá dejo las listas con los grupos. Hasta el Martes alumnos. Feliz fin de semana.

-Feliz de semana- dijimos todos mientras nos acercábamos a la lista, sin embargo yo solo me fije en un par de nombres

Opal Bei Fong, Greta Hatway

Asami Sato, Emma Salinas

Taylor Genova, Dylan Sawyer

Hasook Martines, Brian Jenkins

Korra Martinez, Drake Mellark

Iroh Hamada, Mako Johnson

Bolin Johnson, Melanie Stevenson

Al terminar de leer la lista, Asami y Opal me miraron murmurando "suertuda". _¿Será el chico de hoy a la mañana?_ No se, las posibilidades son una en un millón.

-Parece que estamos juntos en el proyecto. Hola de nuevo Korra

Al voltear, me encuentro a Drake mirándome con sus ojos profundamente azules.

-¿Qué tal tu mañana Drake?- dije dando una sonrisa. Sus ojos azules eran realmente muy lindos…un momento ¿ojos azules? ¿Tez blanca? Y ¿rubio? Mire al libro que tenia en mis manos y luego al chico frente a mi, varias veces hasta que me di cuenta de algo.

A LA MIERDA TODO. ES PEETA MELLARK, o Peeta Mellark Jr. En ese caso Katniss te felicito ¡ya tienes nuera, suegrita! _*ejem* Peter*ejem* Austin, Texas*ejem*ejem* _Ah, cierto jeje ups.

Sentí una mirada penetrante en la espalda, al voltear me encontré los ojos de Mako mirándome a mi y a Drake con enojo y ¿celos? ¡¿Pero que carajo?!

-Eh ¿vienes a mi casa a hacer el trabajo? Tengo un piano podríamos practicar.-dije intentando restar importancia a la mirada del ojidorado, la cual se hacia mas fuerte cada vez

-¿Tienes alguna canción en mente?

-Si solo una pregunta ¿sabes tocar el piano?

\- Desde niño ¿Necesitas mi número?

-Si por favor- el anoto su numero en un papel el cual, inmediatamente después de que me lo diera, guarde en mi teléfono.

-Ven a mi casa mañana a las cinco- dije dándole una sonrisa, la cual el correspondió.

Estaba a punto de retirarme cuando se me ocurrió un "chiste lector"

-Espera ¿podrías hacerme un favor?- el asintió- Gracias. En mi teléfono tengo varios Drakes y en el me permite tener foto para el contacto ¿Quieres sacarte una foto conmigo?

-Seguro- dijo el sonriendo, juraría que sus dientes eran las perlas más blancas que había visto. Una vez sacada la famosa _Selfie_ nos despedimos con un abrazo y se retiro a la salida de la escuela sin embargo yo tenia que hacer una cosita.

Fui a la aplicaron de Twittery puse la foto sacada hace minutos. Arriba decía:

_Típico: estas en clase de música y que te toque de compañero a Peeta Mellark_

**¿Cómo reaccionara Hasook al ver que Drake no fue a verlo a el, si no a su hermana? ¿Quién es Peter? ¿Podrá Drake convertirse en un gran amigo de Korra? ¿O en algo más? ¡Sintonicen la próxima semana para aclarar estas y mas dudadas mis amigos! (como la viste, imite a un locutor)**

**¿Y que tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? (otra vez lo digo, se que es medio fofo pero se va a poner mas interesante cuando terminen las presentaciones, solo quedan tres, las cuales aparecerán en el próximo capitulo) ¡Comenten! Me pone muy feliz cuando lo hacen. Todas las clases de comentarios son bienvenidos.**

**Comentarios:**

**Jrossas:**** jajaj ay amiga mía acá esta la continuación que querías. Ya se estuve muy desaparecida…al igual que cierta persona que conozco *la mira disimuladamente*. Lo que pasa es que faltaba la inspiración, pero ¡Aquí esta! (mejor tarde que nunca) Besoss.**

**Hikaros:**** Bueno ¡gracias! Yo también creo que tus historias son muy interesantes ¡acá esta la actualización! Espero que te haya gustado y tratare de seguir mis otros fics (también crear nuevos, obviamente jeje) Besoss. **

**Kaya-Petrova:**** Ay Kaya si supieras, a mi me falta la medicina de makorrra diaria. Vos también tenes que hacer nuevos fics ¡me gustan mucho! ¡Llore con el final de sublime atracción! Y NO ES FACIL HACERME LLORAR. La mía también, aunque como yo soy mejor en dramas va a ser un comedia/romántico/trágico-dramático o algo así. Besoss.**

**Makorra-Love-Forever: ****¿Te gusto el Mako arrogantemente sexy? ¡Bueno, súmale posesivo y celoso! Feliz regalo del no cumpleaños(? Jaja. Y si es una regla de vida para los hombres. Algo que deberíamos tener en cuenta es que Korra en esta historia es bastante filosófica. Y no te preocupes que, después de algunos sucesos, va a ver makorra de mas que amistad (pero faltan bastantes capítulos…igual va a ver makorra, pero mas restringido "durante el tiempo de espera") jeje yo también soy de la vieja escuela ¡chócalas! *le extiende la palma para chocar los cinco* ¿Novio? ¿Qué es eso? Jajaja. Besoss.**

** .25: ****Jaja ¡gracias! Y la verdad es que Bopal y Irohasami también son mis ships favoritos (pero makorra es mi OTP) ¡Uf! Que alivio me da no ser la única que le pone nombre a su conciencia, pensé que me estaba volviendo loca jeje. Mira probablemente este escribiendo y actualizado los fines de semana debido a la tarea y a las evaluaciones. Las edades las voy a decir ahora. Besoss.**

**MtezP-Steph****:**** ¡Hola! ¡Tanto tiempo sin saludarte ni leerte! Me alegro mucho haber podido alegrar tu día ¡espero que te guste este capítulo! me alegro también de que la trama te guste (en un principio tenia miedo de que no estuviera bueno el cap ¡pero sus comentarios me alegraron el día y me sacaron el miedo! Si va a cambiar a M, pero no se si me va a salir bien porque nunca escribí uno (si leí alguno que estaba por ahí, pero nada más)… pero bueno, el que no arriesga no gana ¿no? ¿Enserio? ¡Yo le había puesto ese apellido porque es el de mi mamá! Mira que coincidencia ajajá. Besoss.**

**Ahora a lo ultimo: pregunta *inserte la voz de German Garmendia aquí***

**¿Hicieron algo alguna vez diciendo al principio cosas como "probablemente me salga" y "no se pierde nada con intentar", pero se terminan diciendo "fui un reverendo estúpid al meterme en esto"? a mi si, me anote en las olimpiadas de biología. OLIMPIADAS-DE-BIOLOGIA. Apenas puedo entender biología y mis mejores me insistieron hasta que me harte y dije que si, ahora tengo que estudiar todo lo visto los últimos tres años… ah no, no, no la cara de kill me please kill me que tengo plasmada es I-M-P-R-E-S-I-O-N-A-N-T-E. Encima tengo que estudiar para el 15 de Mayo. Fuck the life**

**Los quiero mucho, deséenme suerte, feliz fin de semana y nos vimos en tomorrowland *agarra sus cosas y se va***


	3. Chapter 3

"**Noche de juegos, mi mejor amiga y declaraciones"**

**Hola mundo ¿Qué tal sus vidas? La mía bastante bien tengo que admitir. No quede para las olimpiadas, así que no voy a poder ir a Córdoba ¿La buena noticia? No más biología de los últimos tres años para mí, solo lo actual.**

**Una ultima cosa, para que no se confundan les voy a dejar esto:**

**La negrita es para notas de autor.**

_La cursiva para cuando habla Shauna._

Y el subrayado para mensajes, llamadas, cambios de idioma, etc.

**Este es un Comedia/romance/drama.**

**Edades:**

**Korra, Opal, Asami, Bolin, Iroh y Hasook: 17 (Korra y Hasook a punto de cumplir 18)**

**Mako: 18 (el esta en el mismo año escolar que sus amigos porque repitió el vago)**

**Si alguno de los lectores que NO tiene cuenta quiere comentar, ya puede, antes no se podía porque había…fallas técnicas… okay probablemente un error mío por accidente… si fue mi error. Ups**

**Los personajes no son míos.**

**La portada no la dibuje yo.**

Hasook estaba terminando de vestirse para irnos. Dios este…"hombre" se tarda mas que Asami y Opal juntas.

-¡Hasook apúrate! Tardas más que una modelo de Victoria´s Secret maquillándose.-dije extendiendo mis brazos hacia arriba para volverlos a bajar mientras daba vueltas por nuestro departamento. Era bastante grande y lo pagábamos con nuestros empleos, Hasook en el banco y yo de mesera en un bar (pagan bien, no nos quejamos). Era un departamento en el quinto piso, este tenía dos cuartos, un baño, una cocina y un living/comedor pintado de blanco con una pared azul, sillones celestes, muebles blancos y piso de cerámica blanca ¿Qué? El azul y blanco nos recuerda al clima de nuestro hogar natal.

-¡Ya va! No seas molesta, que cuando tu eres la que tarda, no te digo nada.

-Por lo menos yo no tardo treinta minutos en elegir mis atuendos ¿Estas seguro de que no eres la parte femenina de una pareja gay?

-Ja, ja, ja. Al menos no han cuestionado mis preferencias debido a mi fuerza o ropa.

Shauna... _tranquila ya sabes que hacer._

-¿Qué fuerza Hasook? No sabía que tuvieras músculos. Hasta donde recuerdo eras aguadito ¡avísame la próxima!

Hasook salio del baño con cara agria y refunfuñando me dijo.

-Solo vamos, no quiero llegar tarde.

_Gol_ ¿sabes algo Shauna? Son estos momentos en los que no te odio tanto. _Es lo más lindo que dijiste desde mi llegada. _

Conducimos hasta la casa de los chicos para cenar. Bueno mas bien yo, el idiota a mi izquierda iba a ir al Royal´s Place a celebrar con el equipo de futbol que tanto el como el resto de los novatos habían quedado, una tradición según la escuela.

La casa de Mako y Bolin era bastante común. Echa de ladrillos y una puerta de madera, probablemente de roble. El techo era de tejas negras y su jardín estaba lleno de flores y árboles. _Probablemente sigan viviendo con sus padres._

_-_Bueno sabes las reglas: nada de drogas, sexo (y menos sin cuidado) y en lo posible evita todos los alcoholes que no sean cerveza o vino. En caso de que vallas a tomar cualquiera de los dos…

-¡HASOOK!- dije cruzándome de brazos- no soy una niña pequeña además tampoco soy esa clase de chicas.

Suspiro y me tomo ambos hombros. Sus ojos reflejaban preocupación y un cariño inmenso.

-Ya se. Es solo que… con todo lo sucedido en los últimos cinco años… solo tengo miedo de que nos pueda pasar.- dijo cerrando los ojos. Diciendo esas palabras no parecía un chico de casi 18, sino el chico asustado de doce años que solía llevarme a nuestro cuarto y jugar conmigo mientras nuestros padres peleaban.

-Mira, se que tienes miedo, yo también lo tengo ¡todo el tiempo!- dije mirándole fijamente a los ojos- temo que en cualquier momento el vuelva a encontrarnos y que nos obligue a regresar a ese infierno, pero debemos aprender a confiar. Si el nos encontró fue porque hizo un buen trabajo de rastreo.

-¿Cómo sabes que no nos delataron? ¿Como sabes que no fue uno de nuestros amigos? ¿O los padres? ¿Cómo sabes que ellos no van a delatarnos si descubren todo?

-Hasook, no confío cien por ciento en ellos ¡Dios sabe que tan solo llevo tres semanas en ese instituto! Además nunca le contamos nada a nadie ¿Cómo podrían habernos delatado?

-¿Recuerdas a Leah?

-Como si pudiera- dije poniendo una mueca amarga. Esa chica era la peor de las zorras, debías ser muy valiente… o muy estúpido para enfrentarle. Fue gracias a ella que se como tratar a esa clase de personas. Traicionera y con una capacidad de investigación que dejaría incluso a la CIA con la boca abierta. _Recuerdo que nosotros le poníamos el apodo de pesadilla monstruosa, hacía llorar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino._ NO ME DIGAS, PORQUE PENSABA QUE LES REGALABA FLORES Y CHOCOLATES. _¡Hey! No uses ese tono conmigo.-_ella es de la única que sospecho hermano, pero lo bueno es que ya no sabe donde estamos, así que si fue ella, no podrá delatarnos ahora. Conozcamos a estos chicos, y sabremos cuando confiarles esto o no. Solo debemos conocer todas y cada una de sus personalidades y sabremos si decirles o guardarlo.

El suspiró a modo de derrota.

-De acuerdo, solo… ten cuidado y trata de no hacer enemigos.

_Si... creo que teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido hoy con Taylor… es muy tarde para decirlo._

Asentí, le di un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida y salí del auto. Toque la puerta dos veces y espere. Dos segundos después, Mako salio a recibirme. Llevaba una remera negra ajustada que delataba un poco los músculos de sus brazos, unos jeans azules y unas converse negras. Su cabello estaba peinado con su típico hopo.

-Hola- dijo con media sonrisa, la cual hacia que se le viera la huella de un hoyuelo en su mejilla.

-Hola- dije sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba. Su olor a canela y leña quemada inundo mi olfato. Me di la vuelta y pude ver que mi hermano se había ido.

-Entra, no seas tímida tenemos una buena noche por delante.

Adentro era tal como me la imaginaba. Paredes de ladrillo y una chimenea la cual tenía fotos de la familia Johnson, dos sofás color crema para dos personas un par de asientos naranjas y un sillón para uno color marrón, con una mesita ratona de madera. Ese era el living, en el cual se encontraban Asami, Bo, Opal, Iroh y una chica pelirroja, de tez blanca, pecas en los mofletes, ojos verdes (un poco mas claros que los de Asami) y sonrisa amable.

-Korra- dijo Asami parándose de su asiento-supongo que conoces a mi prima Melanie.

La chica pelirroja (Melanie) se me acerco y me saludo con un abrazo, demonios esta chica tenia demasiada fuerza para ser tan pequeña.

-Hola Melanie, es un placer conocerte… y recién nos conocemos y todo pero ¿te puedo pedir un favorcito?

-Claro Korra es un gusto conocerte también ¿Qué necesitas?

-Que aflojes el agarre, se me esta oscureciendo la vista- dije casi sin aire. Apenas me soltó repitiendo la palabra "perdón" varias veces, empecé a tomar aire a bocanadas

-Jaja lo siento- dijo Asami dándome un vaso de agua- ella no mide su fuerza.

-No me digas- dije con la voz todavía entrecortada.

-¿Van a seguir asfixiándose entre si o vendrán a comer?- Dijo Mako saliendo de la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Sabes cocinar?- pregunte con los ojos como platos.

-En primer lugar linda, todo lo que se lo aprendí de la abuela Yin. En segunda… deja de hacer eso.

-¿Qué cosa?- dije ladeando la cabeza.

-Abrir tanto los ojos, son hermosos pero dan miedo cuando los abres así.

-¿Qué? Yo no tengo…

-¡OIGAN!- grito Bo de repente- ¿vamos a discutir o a comer? ¡Tengo hambre!

-Ella empezó.

-El empezó.- dijimos al mismo tiempo

-¡No importa quien diablos haya empezado! Tu- dijo el ojiverde señalándome- tienes unos ojos enormemente azules, y tu- dijo señalando a Mako- eres sumamente irritante ¡DIOS! Discuten como si fueran marido y mujer desde hace treinta años…- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. El seguía hablando pero su voz se hacia menos notoria mientras mas avanzaba al final de la cocina (o lo que supongo que debe ser el final de esta)

-¡Ni siquiera estamos casados! ¡Para empezar ni siquiera estamos saliendo por amor de Dios!

-A mi no me molestaría- susurro Mako. _Peter no estaría de acuerdo contigo ojitos de fuego._

-Aghhh como sea, vamos a ver que preparaste- sentencie mientras daba zancadas hacia la mesa.

Luego de comer chuletas con papas al horno y crema (que tengo que admitir que estaban deliciosas), nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa ratona y empezamos con los juegos.

-Bien, primer juego de la noche-dijo Mako mientras sacaba una hoja y la dividía en cuatro partes: primero a la mitad en una línea vertical y después otra vez a la mitad pero, a diferencia de la anterior, esta estaba dividida por una línea horizontal. En la parte superior izquierda y en la parte inferior derecha puso la palabra _si,_ mientras que en la parte inferior izquierda y en la parte superior derecha puso _no_ y coloco dos lápices cruzados en forma de cruz sobre las líneas que dividían la hoja- el Charlie Charlie ¿Quién empieza?

-Ay no. no, no, no, me niego rotundamente a jugar en a esta…cosa…llama demonios- dije alzando los brazos con una probable expresión horrorizada.

-Tranquila Korra- dijo el mientras soltaba una risa ligera- no te da miedo ¿verdad?

-¡¿Tranquila?! ¡¿Acaso quieres que te cuente mis experiencias con lo paranormal?!-Dije gritando. Vallamos al grano, desde pequeña soy un imán para lo paranormal. La última vez que me sucedió algo de esta clase, fue en el baño de un restaurante de Texas. El aire se había prendido y el espejo que estaba debajo del conducto de aire (y en el que también estaba mi reflejo) había empezado a quebrarse de la nada. Sin embargo lo que mas puedo recordar fue la sombra que había pasado detrás de mí. Había soltado un grito ahogado, abrí la puerta, salí y fui a buscar a mi madre y a mis hermanos. Al contarles lo sucedido no me creyeron, así que les pedí que vinieran a ver el espejo que se había roto en mil pedazos. Al llegar allí el espejo estaba intacto y el aire estaba apagado. Mamá pensó que estaba muy paranoica y que tal vez seria bueno que volviéramos a casa para poder dormir. Desde entonces tengo miedo a pasar frente a los espejos siendo de noche. **(N/A: chicos esto a mi me paso de verdad. Estaba en un restaurante de mi barrio y desde que esto me pasó no duermo bien, solo puedo decir ME LLEVE UN SUSTO DE PUTA MADRE ESE DIA)**

-Oye, oye mírame. Estarás bien ¿Okay? Esto no es real

Ay Mako, si tan solo supieras. Asentí y todos dijimos al unísono

-Charlie Charlie ¿estas aquí?

Pasaron dos segundos cuando el lápiz se movió señalando el si.

-Chicos no jodan ¿Quién lo soplo?- dijo Melanie con ojos asustadizos y sonrisa nerviosa

-Yo no fui.

-Ni yo.

-Yo tampoco

Asami y Opal negaron con las cabezas y yo también-Okay, cuando termine de formular lo que va a decir la persona a la que le toque hablar, todos vamos a contener la respiración ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron y entonces hable.

-Charlie Charlie si es en serio que estas aquí, quiero que lo pruebes.

Todos contuvimos la respiración mientras inflamos los mofletes. Pasaron dos segundos y las ventanas se cerraron, la puerta de la cocina se sello con el clic de la cerradura y las puertas de las habitaciones se cerraron, sin embargo no hubo clic alguno, pero si un golpe seco. Mire con expresión aterrorizada a Mako, cuya mirada estaba en blanco.

-¿Con que no es real eh?- le grite/susurre. Iba a salir corriendo cuando recordé una de las reglas del juego "siempre debes despedirte".

-Hasta nunca Charlie. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grite mientras corría por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de baño. Desde allí pude oír las despedidas y gritos de los chicos.

...

-Nunca más ¿Me escucharon? JURO QUE EL PROXIMO QUE ME OFRESCA JUGAR A ESE JUEGO VA A SUFRIR-grito Asami histéricamente mientras cerraba la puerta. Una vez que nos animamos a salir de nuestros escondites, guardamos los lápices en el mueble y quemamos la hoja con la que habíamos jugado. _*Ejem* paranoicos *ejeeeem*_. OH vamos Shauna, ya sabes lo que dicen, el fuego purifica.

Habíamos entrado al cuarto de Mako (porque admitámoslo, después de lo sucedido ni el mismo Jesús me obligaría a volver a la sala), para jugar a un juego menos…demoníaco.

-Bueno, siguiente juego-dijo Bo mientras se sentaba en la ronda que habíamos formado- Verdad o Reto, yo voy a empezar. Se valen preguntas de todo tipo y retos de todo tipo. Así que Korra, como eres nueva, vas primera ¿Quiénes conforman tu familia?

-Pues mi hermano, mi madre, mi otro hermano al que no conocen (se llama Kai), una hermana a la que tampoco conocen llamada Fernanda y mi madre, Senna.

-¿Y tu padre?- pregunto Bolin con su dedo índice tocando su mentón.

_Oh shit, oh shit, ohhhhhh shiiiit._

-Eh- dije haciendo una mueca. Hace unos años lo habíamos perdido a causa de...bueno, no me gusta tocar el tema.

-Bo, solo tienes una pregunta. Korra, es tu turno-Dijo Mako interrumpiéndome. Le articulé un gracias con los labios y el solo asintió.

-Bien Bo, ¿Cuántas novias has tenido antes de Opal?- dije con media sonrisa. El puso una mueca nerviosa mientras se rascaba el cuello con la mano derecha, bajo la mirada expectante de su novia. Los demás trataban de aguantar las risas.

-Bueno…eh jeje… eh tenido un par ¡Pero juro que tu eres a la única que quiero!-dijo el mientras se abrazaba a Opal. Cuando esta estaba por comenzar una disputa, la interrumpí.

-Oigan, si van a hacer esta escena, por favor vallan al living.

-¡¿ESTAS LOCA?! Ni de chiste voy a ir para que venga Charlie y me mate ¡olvídalo!-después se dirigíos hacia Bo, quien ya la había soltado y había vuelto a su lugar.- ¡Pero esto no va aquedar así!

Y así continuo en medio de retos y verdades de toda clase, desde la primera experiencia de ESA clase de alguno, a un reto simple para otro. Hasta que la cosa tomo…un giro interesante.

-De acuerdo Kor- dijo Mako con el nuevo apodo que el me había colocado en medio del juego- ¿Con quien fue tu primer beso?

Contuve la risa mientras tapaba mi boca con mi mano. _¿No les contaras verdad? _Pues… _ay ay ay de acuerdo hazlo_.

-Pues en realidad…es una historia muy graciosa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Jamás diste tu primer beso? Hump chica reservada…-dijo el tomando un trago a su cerveza.

-De hecho es una historia muy divertida…porque mi primer beso…fue con mi…actual mejor amiga.

Mako se atraganto con la cerveza y las mandíbulas del resto se cayeron hasta el piso. Iroh sacudió la cabeza y fue a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda a Mako quien tosía incontrolablemente.

-Korra

-¿Si Mel?

-¿Podrías contarnos esa historia? Creo que todos queremos…saber un poco sobre eso.

-Pues le contare, todo comenzó hace tres años…

Flashback

Un nuevo año comenzaba, dandole comienzo a los reencuentros y a la integración de alumnos nuevos al instituto Hailanie. Teresa se había cambiado de escuela, pero seguíamos hablando. Sin embargo, ahora que ella y Brad se fueron por las modalidades que querían seguir, no tenía ni un amigo en la escuela.

Iba a secretaria por mi nuevo horario cuando me cruce con la intolerable Leah Margulis. Si había alguien a quien muchos odiaban era ella, otros (babosos) solo la deseaban.

-Loquita- me dijo cuando nos cruzamos

-Arpía-dije mientras la miraba mal. De su lista de personas odiadas, estaba segura de que yo era la primera.

Ella se alejo mientras giraba la cabeza moviendo su pelo castaño y movía las caderas de forma que su falda (que estaba apenas medio centímetro alejada de la ropa interior…si era que la tenía) **(N/A: Van a hacer bien en recordar a este personaje, va a ser importante)**

Ahora sin Brad y Teresa a mi lado, esto iba a ser el doble de difícil

Las horas transcurrieron y llego la hora del almuerzo. Estaba comiendo (sola) en una mesa, cuando una chica de pelo dorado, ojos verdes oscuro, tez blanca y sonrisa amable se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola

-Hola

-Soy Jenifer, soy nueva aquí- dijo mientras estrechábamos las manos.

-Soy Korra, un gusto conocerte Jenifer.

Seguimos hablando, y nos hicimos amigas. Sin embargo al pasar varios meses, nos hicimos mejores amigas, conocíamos los secretos más profundos una de la otra. Y un día…

-Korra.

-¿Si Jen?

-¿Qué piensas de las personas…homosexuales y bisexuales?

-Pues pienso que son personas con gustos distintos, lo que hay que respetar…

Iba a seguir cuando un par de labios me interrumpieron. Jenifer tenia los ojos cerrados y al ver que yo no respondí su beso, se separo mirándome con miedo.

-¡Como lo siento! Jamás debí…

-No, no esta bien. No pasa nada, tranquila- dije sonriendo.

-¿No estas enojada?

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Mira-dije mientras nos sentábamos en el pasillo vacío, la clase de Historia iba a esperar- esta bien si eres homosexual, no vamos a dejar de ser amigas por eso. Eres una gran chica, que encontrara otra gran chica que la merezca. De hecho yo te puedo ayudar.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto. Sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Si. Mi amiga Teresa conocía a todos y a todos. Si necesitabas información de algo o alguien recurrías a ella. Leah también es una opción… pero no le agrada a muchos- dije mientras ella asentía- en fin, cuando Teresa se fue, esa información me la pasó a mí. Conozco todo de todos y te lo puedo asegurar, tú no eres la única homosexual que hay en la escuela. Solo consta de buscar la perfecta para ti y ¡Tara! ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Qué, que me parece? ¡Que eres la mejor amiga/hermana del mundo!- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Fin del flashback

-¿Y que paso?-pregunto Bo, todos parecían estar en una concentración absoluta frente a mis palabras.

-Tres meses después, encontramos a Lily. Empezaron a salir y ahora llevan casi dos años y medio juntas.

-Wow-dijo Mako con los ojos abiertos- es una situación bastante…

-¿Bizarra?

-Interesante, iba a decir interesante para tu primer beso, pero bizarra también es una opción.

-Si, es una buena chica, les caerá muy bien- dije sonriendo, ene se momento sonó mi celular- hablando de Roma- dije mientras les mostraba mi celular. En la foto, Jen estaba haciendo una mueca, mientras sus ojos verdes estaban bizcos y tenía una sombra de sonrisa en el rostro-la pondré en altavoz si quieren.

Todos asintieron y conteste la llamada, activando el altavoz.

-Hola Jen…

-ERES LA PEOR HERMANA SIN CONEXIÓN SANGUINEA DEL UNIVERSO-grito ella por la línea ¿Mencione que tiene los agudos muy desarrollados?-¡Pasaron cuatro semanas desde que tu familia dejo este lugar y no me llamaste! ¡Pensé que el los había encontrado! ¿Sabes lo que fue estar con el corazón en la boca niña?-juro que podía verla agarrándose los mechones rubios y jalarlos, para después soltarlos, subir sus brazos al cielo y volverlos a bajar. Los chicos me miraron con miradas confusas, excepto Mako, el perforaba mis ojos con una mirada que parecía querer averiguar todos mis secretos. _Tardara muchas horas si quiere saberlos todos._

-Jenifer

-¿¡Que!? ¡Por si no lo notaste, estoy largando mi estrés semanal!

-Estas en altavoz. Mis seis amigos aquí conmigo también pueden oírte- dije resaltando la última frase. La línea quedo en silencio, hasta que un suave "ups" fue apenas audible en el teléfono.

-¿Kor?

-¿Si?

-¿Podemos hablar en privado? Necesito saber algunas cosas.

Me disculpe con los chicos mientras sacaban el altavoz y me dirigía al living. Por mas de que no me agradaba la idea de estar allí sola, era el único lugar del que no dudaba que estaría sola…al menos carnalmente.

-¿Como se encuentran tus hermanos y tu mamá?

-Yo y Hasook estamos bien, pero no se nada de mamá, Kai o Fernanda desde que aterrizamos-susurre llevándome la mano libre a la cara.

-¿¡Cómo que no saben si ellos están bien?! Pensé se iban a mudar todos juntos a… ¿A dónde?

-A Boston, y si, así iba a ser. Pero el nos fue a buscar al aeropuerto y como plan rápido, mamá, Kai y Fernanda se fueron a Seattle mientras que Hasook y yo vinimos aquí. Decidimos que nos quedaríamos con perfiles bajos por unos meses hasta que ellos vengan a buscarnos. De esta forma el no podrá encontrarnos.

-Dios mío lo que esta pasando es de película policial ¿Todavía no saben quien los delato?

-Tengo a una persona en mente.

-Yo también, tranquila estoy investigando.

-De acuerdo, oye debo irme, prometo que te llamare en unos días, no puedo hacer muchas llamadas a distancia, te quiero amiga.

-Te quiero, mucha suerte y por favor tengan cuidado, el tipo está loco- colgó y yo guarde mi teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Cuando estaba volviendo a la habitación, escuche partes sueltas de una conversación. Pegue mi oído a la puerta, con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

-Mako, si no se lo dices ahora, te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.

-¿Qué pasa si ella dice que no? ¿Y si decirle hace que me odie? No puedo arriesgarme chicos.

-Mako, no pierdes nada con intentarlo.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta, la bocina del auto de mi hermano sonó. Corrí a paso sigiloso hacia el living, donde empecé a fingir que colgaba una llamada y guardaba mi celular, mientras Mako salía nervioso del cuarto con las llaves en la mano.

-Bueno, fue divertido.- dijo mientras salíamos al patio delantero.

-Si mi parte favorita fue cuando todos salimos corriendo mientras gritábamos de terror.-dije riendo.

-Jaja si-dijo mientras sonreía mostrando todos sus dientes, me miro fijo, como si estuviera buscando las palabras que mejor quedaran a un poema de amor-Korra…

-¿Si?

-Se que nos conocemos desde hace poco…-dijo rascándose la nuca-pero realmente me agradas y de hecho me gustas mas que como una amiga. Se que vas a decirme que no es lógico que me gustes en tan pocos días pero la verdad es que la lógica y yo no vamos de la mano ¡incluso Dios sabe que estoy resistiéndome a besarte en este maldito momento y que cada cosa que esta saliendo de mi boca en este momento es la pura verdad! ¿Entonces que dices? ¿Quieres salir conmigo?-dijo con un aire nervioso **(A/N: chicos morí bien muerta, juro que si sigo escribiendo cosas dulces voy a terminar vomitando un arcoiris)**

Sus palabras me dejaron boquiabierta, sentí como mis mejillas tomaron un color carmesí mientras balbuceaba para encontrar las palabras correctas. Aquello me había dejado anonadada.

-Mako…en serio lo siento pero…

-Escucha-dijo cortándome de forma desesperada- se que no soy la mejor opción como novio ¿Okay? No soy responsable, ni amable, me gusta salir a las fiestas y soy mujeriego. Pero si me dieras una oportunidad, podría cambiar. Tal vez no vaya a ser el novio que mereces, pero por lo menos tal vez puedo ser el que necesitas. Solo te lo pido, dame una oportunidad- dijo mientras agarraba mis manos y me miraba con seriedad. Estaba hablando en serio.

-Mako, nunca te pediría que cambies. Eres perfecto a tu manera de serlo. Es solo que…yo ya…tengo novio

-¿Ah sí?-dijo perplejo, su mirada estaba en blanco

-Si se llama Peter Cooper y lo conocí hace un año. En serio lo siento Mako. Pero espero que sigamos siendo amigos.-dije al borde de las lágrimas. La última cosa que deseaba hacer era lastimar a una persona. _Pero lo haces cariño, de forma silenciosa, tal como te enseñe a hacerlo, solo que tu nunca te diste cuenta. _Y es por eso que te odio. Mako sonrió con una sonrisa triste, con un aura desesperanzada.

-No importa, claro que podemos seguir siendo amigos

Iba a abrazarlo, cuando me detuvo.

-Por favor no me abraces.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no me resistiría, te besaría y entonces solo haría que me odiaras.

Se alejo con un aura triste y cerro la puerta suavemente. Una mano toco mi hombro.

-Hermanita ¿estas bien?- dijo Hasook preocupado. Me lance a sus brazos soltando lagrimas silenciosas, mientras el frotaba mi espalda.

-Ay Hasook-dije sollozando. En este momento me sentía como la peor mierda viviente, había lastimado a un amigo que solo buscaba algo más- la cague, la cague en serio.

-Esta bien, tranquila. Todo pasara. Incluso la peor tormenta tiene que terminar en algún momento- dijo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

Y yo solo llore más fuerte.

***Salía de la caja donde estaba escondida* antes de que me empiecen a tirar piedras, tengo algo que aclarar.**

**No chicos, Korra y Jenifer no son (ni serán) novias. Son solo amigas (casi hermanas).**

**Si chicos, va a haber una pareja homosexual.**

**No chicos, no va a haber Korrasami, esto es una historia Makorra. Ellas solo son amigas.**

**Si chicos ya se que les deje mucha intriga y que me odian porque Korra tenga novio, solo déjenme deshacerme de el… y no, no lo voy a matar… no, no lo voy a hacer.**

**Si chicos, ya se que es muy largo, créanme que estoy tratando de acortarlos ¡Pero no entra todo lo que quiero poner en unas 2.000 palabritas!**

***le empezaba a tirar piedras y se volvía a esconder gritando***

**Comentarios**

**LizzGaby: ¿Nutella? YO QUIERO. SOY GORDA FAN DE LA NUTELLA. AGUANTE LA NUTELLA LOCO NO ME IMPORTA NADA. Bueno, ¡me alegro de que te atrape cada vez mas el fic! Si yo también les veo un parecido a Mako y a Iroh, por eso los puse como primos. Besos con tostadas para acompañar a la nutella.**

**Makorra-love-forever: ¿Te acordadas que te comente que iba hacer que te volvieras loca? Me falto decirte que iban a haber ciertos derivados jeje ups. SIIIII *.* un Mako, posesivo, celoso y sexi (agreguemos ahora tierno, porque después de escribir lo que le dijo a Korra, me pongo a dudar si mi sangre no se convirtió en mermelada de frambuesa) para cuando sea mayor no estaría mal, debe de ser muy sakladsadsldks. Y mientras no haya novio alguno, disfrutemos de la soltería amiga mía. Yo antes que tener una aventura de una sola noche, le digo a mi mama "ma, hoy no falto, quiero ir a la escuela". No te haces una idea del rol que va a jugar Derek… MUAJAJAJA*risa malvada sumamente histérica*. No quede, pero la profesora me dijo que lo hice bastante bien y que si no quede, fue por un o dos puntos. Así que tampoco me fue TAN mal. Si yo quería ir ;( lloro mares amiga. Besos y abrazos virtuales.**

**Jrosas: algo me dice que, si ese cap fue tan ****alslshdslsldgflsaghdsls**, **este te hizo o: vomitar un arcoiris, entrar en una crisis nerviosa o desesperarte un poquito. Si perdón por tardar tanto, es que empecé a cerrar trimestres y estoy a borde de la histeria. Jaja y ya vas a ver lo que va a pasar después…no spoiler. Le jure amor eterno al Mako celoso. Jajaj besos y hablamos mas tarde amiga.**

**Kaya-Petrova: las intenciones son buenas Kaya…yo lo estoy vigilando. Obviamente, el no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados…pero lo vas a odiar en el próximo capitulo. Obvio nunca va a desaparecer el Makorra, es eterno, tanto el ship como la familia que lo que nunca te vuelvas a desapareces. ¡Extraño tus historias amiga! Besos y espero que escribas pronto.**

**Bueno chicos, un beso a todos con chocolates de "perdon por hacer que Korra tenga novio"**

**Los adoro.**

**Galaxy.**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Pesadillas, exposiciones y primer video chat"**

**Hola. Se que hace bastante que tengo que publicar así que ¡acá esta! **

**Los personajes no son míos.**

**La portada no la dibuje yo.**

Disparos.

Sangre

Y una carrera por la vida, sacado de una película de terror. El nos estaba persiguiendo, mientras yo estaba corriendo con mis pequeñas piernas junto a mis hermanos y mi madre, quien cargaba a Fernanda la cual, estaba llorando desde que el disparo sonó.

-¡Vengan por aquí!-grito/susurro mi mamá con la esperanza de mantenernos ocultos y evitar ser encontrados. Pero yo ya no tenía las mismas esperanzas que cuando empezamos a correr. Papá ya no estaba con nosotros para protegernos y tenía mucho miedo.

-¡Aquí, escóndanse aquí por favor! Y no salgan hasta que les diga- dijo mama mientras me daba a Fernanda la cual, aunque había dejado de gritar y sollozar, le caían lagrimas por las mejillas. Estábamos ocultos en laboratorio del edificio.

-Volverás ¿Verdad?- pregunto Kai desesperado. Ya no podíamos perder a nadie más.

-Prometo intentarlo, no lograrlo- dijo y se fue.

Un silencio asesino inundo toda la sala.

Un disparo.

El grito de mi madre.

Nuestros gritos de terror desde adentro del salón.

Y las luces de las ambulancias y las sirenas de la policía.

Era todo lo que escucha mientras yo rezaba para que todo acabara, mamá saliera bien de todo esto y podamos volver a los tiempos felices

Me desperté pegando un gritito. Las pesadillas habían vuelto. Perlas de sudor recorrían un largo camino por mi espalda, mientras otras empezaban su camino en mi frente. Mi hermano entro corriendo a mi cuarto, el era de sueño ligero, mientras que yo…no tanto. Se me acerco y coloco su mano en mi hombro izquierdo, pasando su brazo por mi nuca y mi hombro derecho, mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama.

-Ey, ¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupado. Negué con la cabeza y me arroje a sus brazos, mientras lágrimas silenciosas caían para terminar manchando la ropa de mi hermano

-Las pesadillas- sollocé- volvieron Hasook- finalice llorando mas fuerte.

-Tranquila- dijo mientras frotaba mi espalda- todo va a terminar. Todo va a mejorar. Lo prometo- dijo frotando mi espalda, aunque en mi cabeza notaba la suave caída de sus lágrimas.

…

Estábamos conduciendo hacia la escuela, cada quien en su mundo, pero siempre atentos a la carretera. Yo aún sentía el solitario escalofrío que había dejado mi última pesadilla. _Esto es increíble, no habías tenido una en casi un año_. Ya se Shauna, estaba tan cerca. _Tranquila Korra hablaremos de cosas positivas, como hacemos siempre. _De acuerdo.

Shauna podría ser un monstruo, pero, tengo que admitir que podía ser gentil cuando quería y sabía cuando serlo. Hablamos y discutimos cosas tribales, pero felices, como la canción que habíamos elegido con Derek. Era una canción bastante linda.

-Llegamos- dijo Hasook sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Salí rápidamente del auto, llegando a donde estaban los chicos excepto Mako. Iroh y Bolin estaban furiosos. Murmuraban y gruñían mientras las chicas trataban de calmarlos. Oh oh. Creo que esto tiene algo ver con lo del viernes.

-Hola- murmure tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo. _Bueno, adiós nuevos amigos. _Todos me miraron con caras lúgrebes, entonces decidí ir al grano- están molestos conmigo por lo sucedido con Mako, lo entiendo- dije bajando la cabeza. Bolin suavizo la mirada y su voz.

-No es contigo Korra. Entendemos que tú no seas la clase de chicas que engañan a sus novios en la primera oportunidad…

-Lo cual nos hace muy felices- dijo Opal interrumpiendo.

-…Pero lo que nos enfada es lo que hizo Mako después- finalizo endureciendo su gesto de nuevo.

_¿Qué? Oh no esto no me gusta nada, nada de nada._

-¿Qué paso con…?

-Hey - me interrumpió Mako. Estaba tomado de la mano con Taylor Zo…digo Genova. Así que el señorito se va a buscar a otra después de pedirte salir… si, así es el…

_¡Yo lo mato! ¡Lo despellejo con una tijerita para uñas y vendo sus órganos al mercado negro! _Shauna cálmate. _Ay por favor, hasta una mini parte de ti esta de acuerdo conmigo._ Shauna ¡esa parte eres tu!

-Hey Mako ¿Cómo te va?- dije forzando una sonrisa y cruzando mis brazos. Shauna tenía razón, quería matarlo. Incluso si no éramos nada. Quería matarlo porque esto comprobó mi pequeña teoría: si hubiese decidido engañar a Peter con el, a la primera pelea que hubiésemos tenido el se habría despechado con otra mujer.

-Bien, debo de admitir- dijo mirando a Taylor. Esta le sonrió y se volvió a mí con una discreta (no tan discreta) sonrisa burlona.

_¡Pero que zorra!_

-Pues me alegro- dije sonriendo con una fluidez que siempre tuve en esta clase de situaciones. En ese instante el timbre sonó- bien chicos, tengo que irme, Jerry no perdona a nadie que llegue tarde- dije refiriéndome a mi intolerable profesor de literatura. Amo leer, mas que cualquier otra actividad, pero ese profesor lograba que eso pasara de ser hermoso a intolerable.

**POV Bolin**

Podrá ser mi hermano, podrá ser la única persona que siempre me escucho cuando estaba mal y puede que sea la persona que más quiero, y porque lo quiero tengo que hacer esto.

-IDIOTA- le grite mientras le daba un manotazo en la nuca. Tanto Korra como Taylor se habían ido, al igual que mi novia, mi primo y Asami.

-¡Oye! Eso dolió- dijo el mientras se sobaba la nuca.

-Escúchame- dije tomándolo de los hombros. Literatura podía esperar- deja de comportarte como idiota. El que Korra no demuestre que esto le afecte, no significa que tienes tarjeta verde para hacer lo que haces las pocas veces que alguien te dejo mal ¡Por Dios Mako! Ella también sentimientos, incluso si no los demuestra. No puedes usar el pretexto de que la chica que te gusta…

-Gustaba- dijo Mako, a lo que yo respondí dándole una mirada de "no seas idiota, eso no es cierto"

-Gusta para ir a buscar a otra con la cual desquitarte. Un día, la perderás a causa de estas estupideces-dije señalando el pasillo donde se encontraba el salón del profesor Jerry- y quien sabe, tal vez, estés perdiendo a la única persona que vallas a amar para toda la vida, y en unos años, cuando estés viejo y amargado, te vas a dar cuenta de esto y vas a maldecir todas y cada una de tus acciones presentes- finalice mientras me iba y lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca. De reojo alcance a ver como se deslizaba por los casilleros hasta sentarse en el suelo, mientras tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos.

…

**POV Korra**

Estábamos todos sentados de formas desordenadas. Algunos terminando de ensayar, otros afinaban guitarras y otros esperaban su turno. Nosotros hacíamos unos últimos arreglos. Les voy a contar. El sábado, me había olvidado que habíamos quedado en ensayar. Así que digamos que cuando mi hermano fue a abrirle y se entero que Drake venia a verme, no reacciono nada bien. Así que cuando empezaron los gritos de mi hermano por haber sacado conclusiones propias, salí de la cama y los frené, le explique la situación a Hasook y al entenderla me señalo un pequeño…detalle. Yo estaba en pijama (el cual consiste en un short pequeño y una remera sin mangas) frente a Drake y mi hermano. Luego de cambiarme y de sacar mi sonrojo, ensayamos con Drake toda la tarde.

-Bueno todo el mundo- dijo Margaret interrumpiendo el barullo- es hora de empezar.

Bolin y Melanie fueron los primeros. Cantaron "Scream and Shout" de Will. y Brithney Spears. _Carajo no sabía que Bo y Mal tuvieran esa voz_.

Luego de un par de personas fue el turno de Opal y Greta quienes cantaron "Stay the Nigth" de Zedd, una voz muy linda ambas.

Luego fue el turno de Taylor y Dylan. Ellos hicieron "Anaconda" de Nicki Minaj. _Bueno, el que ellos supieran rapear me tomo de sorpresa_. Imagínate yo.

Luego fue el turno de mi hermano y de Brian. Ellos cantaron "Mirrors" de Justin Timberlake. _¡Ese es mi idiota!_

Luego de otro par de personas fue el turno de Emma y Asami cantaron "Boss" de Fifty Harmony. Luego fue el turno de Mako e Iroh. Los mire mientras subían al escenario improvisado con mirada indiferente. Mako me miro cuando empezó a cantar "Me and my broken heart", al igual que Iroh solo que este miraba a Asami.

All I need is a little love in my life  
All I need is a little love in the dark  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart  
I need a little loving tonight  
Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart

Yeah...

Shot gun, aim at my heart, you got one  
Tear me apart in this song  
How do we call this love  
I tried, to run away but your eyes  
Tell me to stay a while  
Why do we call this love

It seems like we've been losing control  
So bad it don't mean I'm not alone  
When I say

All I need is a little love in my life  
All I need is a little love in the dark  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart  
I need a little loving tonight  
Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart

Maybe some part of you just hates me  
You pick me and play me  
How do we call this love  
One time tell me you need me tonight  
To make it easy, you lie  
And say it's all for love

It seems like we've been losing control  
So bad it don't mean I'm not alone  
When I say

All I need is a little love in my life  
All I need is a little love in the dark  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart  
I need a little loving tonight  
Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart

Me and my broken  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Me and my broken  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
How do we call this

It's just me  
It's just me  
It's just me  
Me and my broken heart

All I need is a little love in my life  
All I need is a little love in the dark  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart  
I need a little loving tonight  
Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart

Al final de la canción, quede boquiabierta. El me había dedicado una canción. En todo ese tiempo, el me estuvo mirando. Taylor lo abordo apenas el bajo del escenario y todo me callo como un balde de agua fría. Taylor se sentaba exactamente detrás de mí. El le había dedicado la canción a Taylor y si soy sincera no debería ni se porque me molesta. Baje la mirada y la redirigí hacia Derek, el cual hablaba con mi hermano de no se que, y sin embargo, aún sentía la mirada penetrante de Mako en mi espalda, pero no voltee, no quería voltear.

Un par de personas pasaron hasta que por fin fue nuestro turno.

-La última presentación de hoy, Korra Martínez y Derek Mellark

Subimos al "escenario" y Derek se sentó en la silla frente al piano y empezó a tocar. Yo mientras agarre el micrófono y empecé a cantar "All about you" de Hilary Duff. Si Mako le dedicaba una canción a su novia, yo le dedicaría una a mi novio. _¡Y que canción! _**(N/A: busquen la letra traducida y van a saber porqué Shauna dice eso)**

You can be my dirty secret  
(I can be yours)  
We could only be a rumor  
(Never be sure)  
You can meet me in the backseat  
(Late night)  
Take it up in first class  
(Mile high)

Cuz hey baby, baby you got me so  
So good  
Hey baby, baby I got it so  
So bad

Think you're all about me but I'm all about you  
Turn the lights down let me show you it's true  
Get a little taste of what I'm into  
Think you're all about me but I'm all about you, you

I don't wanna keep it secret  
(No no no more)  
This is more than just a little thing, baby  
(For sure)  
I can't wait until the next time  
(We meet)  
Gonna kiss you in the daylight  
Out on the beach

Cuz hey baby, baby you got me so  
So good  
Hey baby, baby I got it so  
So bad

Think you're all about me but I'm all about you  
Turn the lights down let me show you it's true  
Get a little taste of what I'm into  
Think you're all about me but I'm all about you  
(Think you're all about me but I'm all about you), you  
Think you're all about me but I'm all about you

Midnight eyes  
Oh you came as a surprise  
You were right on time  
Think you're all about me, but I'm all about you

Think you're all about me, but I'm all about you  
(Think you're all about me, but I'm all about you)

Think you're all about me but I'm all about you  
Turn the lights down let me show you it's true  
Get a little taste of what I'm into  
Think you're all about me but I'm all about you, you

Think you're all about me but I'm all about you  
Think you're all about me but I'm all about you

Termine de cantar y mis amigos aplaudieron. Mako parecía shockeado y tenía la boca abierta. Le guiñe un ojo juguetonamente. Dos podían jugar su estúpido juego. _¡Esa es mi Korra carajo! Así te enseñe yo._ Dijo Shauna secándose una lágrima falsa y hablando español. No la había oído hablar español desde hace mucho tiempo

-Cantas hermoso- me susurro Hasook cuando me abrazó.

-Lo heredé de ti… oh bueno tu de mí ¡Ay olvídalo!

El rió y fue a buscar a Dylan y a Brian. Sentí un toque en el hombro y al voltear me encontré a Derek con una gran sonrisa.

-Wow- dijo mientras suspiraba- no te lo dije el sábado, pero tu voz es…wow-dijo. Últimamente, el sonrojo en mis mejillas era muy frecuente.

-Gracias- dije tomando uno de mis mechones y jugando con el. Nunca me gustó estar nerviosa, no pienso bien estando nerviosa, HAGO ESTUPIDECES ESTANDO NERVIOSA. El agarro mi mano y tomo mi dedo índice mientras lo pasaba entre sus dedos.

-Korra, yo…

Antes de poder continuar, Hasook lo interrumpió.

-Hey chicos, ¡vayamos a casa a celebrar!

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Derek.

-El hecho de que aprobamos cabeza hueca.

Fui a buscar a los chicos para invitarlos a la "celebración". Al final resulto que los chicos se irían con nosotros, excepto Mako el cual llevaría a Taylor a su casa. _No quiero saber que harán allí._ Dijo Shauna mientras a mi me dio un asqueroso escalofrío.

…

"Find you" estaba sonando en la radio. Hace dos horas todos estábamos hablando y divirtiéndonos ya sea en pequeños grupitos o todos juntos. Iroh, Bolin y Mako habían ido a comprar pizza. Mako había llegado hace una hora y nos contó que había terminado con Taylor. En estos tres días que habían estado juntos pudo ver que ella era demasiado celosa, caprichosa y quejumbrosa para su gusto. La gran mayoría de mí, actuó totalmente indiferente a ese hecho. Sin embargo, una minúscula parte de mí, se alegró.

-Korra- dijo mi hermano con la laptop en la mano- adivina quien esta en el video chat.

Cuando la laptop cayó en mi regazo, pude divisar un nombre.

"Peter Cooper"

-¡Peter!- grite con emoción, mientras apretaba el botón "aceptar video chat". Las chicas se acercaban para conocer a mi novio. Supongo que Mako les habrá contado.

El estaba en su cuarto, el cual era verde manzana y verde oscuro, con pósters de jugadores de futbol y bandas. Su pelo marrón estaba húmedo y despeinado, sus ojos verdes brillaban con alegría y su camisa de "New York" estaba ceñida al cuerpo el cual estaba más bronceado que la última vez que lo vi.

-Hey cariño- dijo con voz grave. _Oh la la._

-Hey ¿Cómo va todo?- dije apoyando mi mentón sobre mi mano. Opal se me acercó y me susurró "no sabía que fuera tan guapo, tienes suerte".

-Teresa y Brad volvieron, Jennifer sigue con las bromas y Leah esta más loca que antes.

Gruñí ante el nombre de Leah. Desde que ella había conocido a Peter, que le había estado coqueteando. Y en el momento en el que se había enterado que el me había pedido ser su novia, ella había enloquecido. Estaba mas que claro que, en cuanto yo me fuera, ella saldría a buscarlo, tratando de tenerlo comiendo de la palma de su mano. Sin embargo, el dijo algo que llamo mi atención.

-¿Cómo que Teresa y…?-antes de poder terminar dos chicos aparecieron en la pantalla. Brad seguía teniendo su pelo rubio, solo que ahora lo tenía mas corto y sus ojos marrones brillaban alegremente. Teresa aun tenia su cabello negro enrulado solo que ahora tenia las puntas teñidas de azul y sus ojos avellana tenían el mismo brillo de alegría que los de Brad.

-¡Idiota!- gritaron ellos a coro.

-¡Imbéciles!- conteste yo. _La delicadeza ante todo._

-¿Cómo has estado? ¡No te hemos visto desde hace tres años! Veo que no has perdido el tiempo.-dijo Brad mirando a Peter. _Jaja Peter esta apretujado._

-Bien, tuvimos problemas con los pasaportes pero… ¡alto! ¿Cómo sabían la dirección de Peter? ¡¿Cómo saben que el es mi novio para empezar?!- dije arrimándome hacia la lente de la cámara.

-Minerva nos ayudó- dijo Teresa. Al igual que yo cuando Teresa se había ido, al irme yo, tuve que pasarle toda la información que Teresa me había dado y decirle que recopilara la información de los nuevos que llegaran a entraran. Al parecer, Minerva le dijo la información que yo le había dado sobre Peter. _Esto me suena a al libro El dador de recuerdos._

-Pues me alegro que hayan vuelto justo cuando yo me fui idiotas- dije bromeando.

-Lo sentimos tanto-dijo Teresa. Estuvimos hablando por media hora, contando anécdotas y presentando a los chicos. Hasta que llego el tiempo en el que ellos debían irse a dormir.

-Debo irme. Mañana tengo partido y si no me duermo mamá me va a matar.-finalizo rodando los ojos. Conocía perfectamente a la Sra. Cooper, una gran mujer, pero era peor que el exorcista cuando estaba enojada.

-Te hablo la próxima semana- dije sonriéndole.

-Te amo- me dijo sonriendo con ternura

-Yo también te amo- finalicé, despidiéndolo con la mano, mientras cortaba el video chat.

-Awwwww- dijeron varios a coro. Sin embargo Melanie, Asami y Opal miraban al frente con caras nerviosas. Al alzar la cabeza, pude ver a Iroh, Bo y Mako en la puerta. Los dos primeros miraban de reojo a Mako, quien estaba con mirad ilegible.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Bo en un intento de aligerar el ambiente.

-Peter

-¿Peter?- pregunto Iroh

-Mi…mi novio- dije poniéndome colorada. Mako frunció un poco el ceño y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los chicos para sentarse en el sillón. En todo lo que resto de la "celebración" Mako no dijo nada, solo me miraba

…

-Adiós chicos, nos vemos el lunes-dije mientras despedía a Ridley y a Jonas. Adentro solo quedaban Mako, Bo, Iroh, Asami, Melanie, Opal, Dylan, Brian y Derek. Aunque ya estaban por irse.

-Bueno- dijo Opal agarrando su chaleco- tenemos que irnos.

Luego de que los chicos (Excepto Mako, quien se había quedado porque no encontraba su billetera) habían salido afuera para mirar los fuegos artificiales que, misteriosamente, se habían presentado.

-La encontré- dijo mientras alzaba la billetera victorioso. Yo había sido la única que se había quedado a esperarlo. _Hump, menudos amigos_.

-Que alegría, me alegro de estar perdiéndome los fuegos artificiales, por tratar de encontrar un pedazo de cuero- dije sarcástica.

-¿Perdón?- pregunto incrédulo- querrás decir que YO estuve buscando un pedazo de cuero, y no cualquier pedazo de cuero-dijo mientras me apuntaba con la billetera.

-Como sea-dije rodando los ojos- vayamos abajo, nos estamos perdiendo los fuegos artificiales.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia al pasillo que daba con la puerta principal. Al estar cerca de la puerta, sentí como unos dedos tomaban mis muñecas y jalaban de mí hacia la pared, para que luego un cuerpo terminase por arrinconarme contra esta.

-Perdón, pero necesito esto- dijo Mako. No habían pasado ni dos instantes cuando sentí como unos labios suaves se unían a los mismos. Mako me estaba besando. Al parecer, Shauna había entrado en pánico, debido a que estaba apretando un botón rojo (que yo no sabía que existía) y empezó a gritar _"¡Alerta roja! ¡Alerta roja! ¡Esto no es un simulacro! Un chico que no es su novio la esta besando… ¡Y a ella empieza a agradarle! ¡Código 3427! ¡REPITO! ¡Código 3427! ¡Esto no es un simulacro!" _ese grito de alarma de mi pequeña conciencia malvada, hizo que todas las células de mi cuerpo salieran de su estado de calma y se pusieran a vibrar ya actuar a modo de defensa.

Ustedes pensaran, que soy la clase de chicas que, aunque lucha por separarse durante un rato, termina rindiéndose ante el beso ¿verdad? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA NO.

Mako seguía retorciéndose en el suelo, jadeando de dolor, mientras que todas mis células calmaban su alboroto y volvían a, lo que yo llamo, estado Koala. _Jeje la patada en la descendencia, esa jamás falla_.

-Hasta el lunes Mako- dije entre dientes, mientras le abría la puerta y me marchaba a mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta de un portazo y vi por la ventana lo poco que quedaban de los fuegos artificiales para después meterme en la cama.

_Okay… suficientes emociones por un día._

**Holi n.n**

**Primero lo primero, voy a contestar a la única pregunta que me hicieron en mi fic The best Birthday: mi color de ojos es avellana con marrón en el centro y bordes verde oscuro (varía con la luz) según mi mama es pardo, pero los ojos pardos no cambian de color (hasta donde se).**

**Recomiendo que escuchen las canciones mencionadas en este cap. Son muy buenas canciones y en mi opinión, estas bien hechas.**

**Pregunta:**

**¿Cuál es tu canción favorita? La mía es Immortal de Evanescence. Es muy hermosa y siempre quise aprender a tocarla en el piano.**

**Comentarios:**

_**MK-love18: **_**¡No! no te quedes calva, tranquila, relaja las nalgas, como dice Moni "Tómate algo y bájale a la locura" te prometo que su locura va a ser temporal, hasta que se saque la idea de Mako=corazón roto…conclusión ponete cómoda, porque la loca esta va a tardar un poco. ¡Bue! Tampoco te pases, porque si lo de Iroh sale posta, vos llamas a la mafia makorriana y mandas a matar a la pobre chica. Si la verdad, últimamente no me sorprende nada de lo que ella haga desde que eso paso. Si aunque ahora dejo de estar de moda ajajá menos mal ese juego daba miedito. Vos tranquila yo nerviosa que a Derek lo tengo entre ceja y ceja. No seas mala que Peter es buena gente, aunque en el próximo cap va a pasar algo que va a comprometer bastante su relación con Korra. La macana puede venir de el… o de ella *sonrisa malvada*. Jajaja narcotraficantes jajajjajaaajajajjajaja me tente. No tranquila no son vendedores de merca, pero están metidos en un lío gordo. Y sobre Tonraq no voy a decir nada, la pesadilla de Korra dijo todo. Si Hasook es el mejor *.* y se merece a la mejor. Besos y abrazos acompañados por Mousse de chocolate.**

_**LizzGabby**_**: si a vos te dio miedo imagínate yo, que me asuste con solo escribirlo .w. ¡Lo merece mas que a nada! vos tranqui yo nerviosa, esto esta bajo mi control. Si yo también soy sensible…con toda novela romántica. No me voy a atracar ¡Te lo juro! Yeii gomitas. Besos y abrazos con chocolate cofler n.n**

_**Jrosas**_**: si esto va a volverse una locura de enriados, líos, sentimientos, comida y estados koala. Jajaja si cualquiera le habría dicho que si a Mako. Hasta luego loquita! Saludos con chocolates de regalo!**

**Si les gustó, ¡comenten! Son sus comentarios los que me inspiran a escribir**

**¡Los quiero!**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Primera llamada, mi primo y la noticia que lo arruino todo"**

**Hola. Primero a lo primero:**

**CINCO COMENTARIOS EN UN DIA (y uno mas un par de días después, pero ¿A quien le importa la diferencia de tiempo?) ¡ESTOY MÁS FELIZ QUE POLINO PONIENDO CEROS EN SHOWMATCH! Se que para muchos seis comentarios va a parecer poco y van a pensar que hago demasiado escándalo, pero para mi, los comentarios no solo me hacen el día (esto me alegró la semana) sino que también son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo esta historia.**

**En este capitulo se va a mencionar un tema, que me hizo pasar cierta foto de un vestido y que me dejo la paciencia por el segundo subsuelo.**

**Los personajes no son míos.**

**La portada no la dibuje yo, solo la edité.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde lo ocurrido con Mako Recuerdo que luego de eso, yo había tratado de evitarlo el día siguiente y, si era posible, lo que quedaba de la semana…o más bien dicho del trimestre. Sin embargo fue imposible. El siempre me buscaba, me abrazaba por los hombros y comenzaba a hablar de cualquier cosa, como si nunca me hubiese besado, como si yo jamás le hubiese pateado y como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida.

-Eso es tener mala suerte- dijo Mako aguantando la risa.

-¡Ey! No es gracioso, para colmo es la primera vez que estudio para una evaluación de Matemática ¡Y me va peor que cuando no estudio!-dije resoplando. Resumiéndolo: otras veces que no estudie para Mate me saqué 6.5 o 5.5, hoy, que estudié para Mate, me saqué un 2.5 ¡2.5! _¿Ves? esto te pasa por ser responsable_. No es por eso, idiota.

-Para la próxima no estudies y problema resuelto-dijo encogiéndose de hombros. _¡Ey! ¡Esa fue mi idea!_

-No puedo…Hasook no…

-¡Chicos!-exclamó Bolin acercándose a nosotros con los chicos detrás de el. Al llegar se separaron en dos tripletes. Uno conformado por Bo, Melanie e Iroh y el otro por Asami, mi hermano y Opal.

-¿Qué esta…?

-¿De que color ven esto?-dijo Bo mientras me mostraba su celular. En el se mostraba la foto de un vestido blanco y dorado.

-Blanco con dorado.-dije yo

-Azul con negro-dijo Mako. El y yo nos miramos extrañados.

-Es azul y negro- me dijo el.

-Es blanco y dorado-le refute yo, poniendo mis manos en mi cadera.

-Azul y negro

-Blanco y dorado

En ese momento sentí como unas manos me jalaban de la muñeca. Me habían jalado hasta el triplete de Opal y Mako fue a parar al de Bo.

-Es blanco y dorado-dijimos nosotros

-Es azul y negro- dijeron ellos.

-¿Ahora porque pelean?-Exclamo Taylor apareciendo con Greta y Emma de la nada. Di un respingo. _Esa chica es una puta Ninja_.

-¿De que color ven esto?-dije mostrándoles el celular de Bolin.

-Blanco y dorado-dijeron Taylor y Emma.

-Azul y negro.-dijo Greta. Igual que Mako y yo, las tres chicas se empezaron a gritar para defender los colores que veían.

-Esto es una estupidez- dije mientras me iba a Ciencias de la Tierra. El timbre estaba por tocar.

A la hora del almuerzo, solo trece personas (yo y Melanie entre ellas) nos encontrábamos comiendo la espantosa pasta verde que Marta nos daba de almuerzo. No me pregunten de que es, ni siquiera yo lo se.

¿El resto del alumnado? ¡Fácil! Estaban divididos en dos bandas: "Los azules" por un lado y "Los blancos" por el otro. Se gritaban y, de vez en cuando, volaba un poco de la extraña pasta de Marta.

-¿Sabes una cosa?-dije alejando mi plato. No tenía apetito.

-¿Qué?-dijo ella devorando su comida _¿Cómo le puede gustar esta cosa_? No se.

-Cuando sea mayor, voy a escribir un libro

-¿En serio?

-Si, se va a llamar "El vestido que causo mas revuelo que la noticia de la homosexualidad de Hitler"

-¿Hitler era gay?-exclamo ella, sorprendida.

-Eso leí yo-dije encogiéndome de hombros-según la nota, el mismo lo había confirmado y también su secretario. Yo creo que debe ser mentira, aunque, misteriosamente, si fuera cierto no me resultaría nada raro. Viniendo de ese hombre, podemos esperar cualquier cosa-finalicé mientras tomaba mi bolso y me disponía a salir al pasillo.

-¡CUERPO A TIERRA!-grito alguien, pero ya era tarde. Me habían bañado de cabeza a tórax con la asquerosa pasta verde.

-Lo que faltaba- susurre molesta, me di la vuelta y me dirigí al armario del conserje. _Esto ya no puede empeorar._

…

La campana que señalaba el fin de un día, tocó. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad cuando salio la noticia de que el vestido original era azul y negro y que lo veíamos blanco y dorado por acciones de la luz. Los chicos y yo nos dirigíamos cada quien a su auto para después ir a la casa de Mako y Bolin. Estábamos arreglando para pasar por una heladería primero.

-¿Pero no hace un poco de frío para ir a comer helado?-dijo Asami abrazándose aun mas a Iroh. Tenía razón en algo, el invierno no había terminado y el frío de los días tampoco había terminado.

-Si ya se, pero no me importa. Tengo antojo de helado.

-¿Antojo? Que ahora resulta que estas embarazada-bromeo ella. Y antes de que yo pueda responder, mi hermano me abrazo por los hombros desde atrás celosamente, haciendo que de un respingo _¿Qué pasa con todos hoy? ¿Se volvieron ninjas y no me entere?_

-¡¿Estas embarazada?!-exclamó en mi oído derecho._ Bueno, nos podemos despedir de nuestra audición como que siga así_.- ¡¿Quién de ustedes fue?!-dijo mirando a los chicos. Los tres negaron con la cabeza y luego se me acercaron. Mako parecía molesto pero casi no se notaba

-Pero prometemos ayudar a Korra durante su embarazo- dijo Bo mientras me daban un abrazo.

_Imbéciles…aunque hay que admitirlo, son buenas personas_.

-NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA, MANGA DE MUNDANOS- dije pegándoles un manotazo. _Realmente tienes que practicar tus insultos._ Mako lanzo un pequeño suspiro de alivio que nadie notó. _Pero vos si lo notaste_.

Al final todo quedo en que íbamos a ir a la heladería, los que querían helado se lo compraban y los que no, no lo hacían. _Y el que después tenga hambre de helado que se joda_, había dicho Shauna.

-Entonces… ¿No estas embarazada?- me preguntó mi hermano por…décima vez.

-Lo voy a repetir una sola vez más: NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA- dije en voz alta haciendo que varios me miren raro, los mas ancianos con desaprobación (deben pensar que miento) y los mas pequeños con miradas extrañadas.

-¿Qué es un embarazo?-pregunto una niña de aproximadamente cinco años. _Mierda, mierda, mierda ¿Qué hacemos?_ Lo de siempre, Rin raje*.

Me acerque a ella con una sonrisa, me agache y le dije.

-Decí la palabra "Rin"

-¿Rin?- dijo, confusa, ladeando la cabeza. Su coletita rubia se sacudió.

-¡Raje!- le grite a mi hermano. El salió corriendo conmigo detrás de el. _El Rin raje, salvando culos de esta clase de situaciones desde 2003_.

Justo cuando salimos afuera, mi celular empezó a sonar.

Número desconocido

-¿Contesto o no?- le pregunte a Hasook. El me miro con cara preocupada.

-Contesta- me dijo

-¿Pe-pero si es el?- dije. Mi voz había empezado a titubear y los pelos de mi nuca se erizaron. Solo el provocaba estas sensaciones de alarma.

-Si es el, cortas de inmediato- me dijo con voz firme, aunque pude ver el terror en sus ojos. Asentí. La llamada todavía sonaba, así que aproveche para contestar.

-¿Ho-hola?-dije con voz temblorosa. Un suspiro se escucho al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Popy?-pregunto una voz familiar. Solo existía una persona en este planeta que me decía así. Una paloma de diez años, con dos trenzas color chocolate, calzas negras y blusa normalmente roja, ojos ámbar como los de mi abuelo y tez oscura como la mía **(N/A: jajaj parece la hija de Mako y Korra)**. _Mi hermana_.

-¿Fernanda?- dije con una lágrima corriendo por mi mejilla. La expresión de Hasook estaba en blanco cuando mencione su nombre- Fernanda ¿En donde están? ¿Llegaron bien? ¿Los encontró? ¿Cómo esta Kai? ¿Y mamá?\- comencé a preguntar. Mi hermano se había abrazado a mí con la intención de escuchar. Ni loca iba a poner el altavoz.

-Seguimos en Seattle. Llegamos bien. No, no nos encontró. Kai esta bien, solo un poco asustado igual que yo. Y mamá esta preocupada por ustedes. Ahora es mi turno ¿Cómo están? ¿Los descubrió? ¿Cómo esta Hasook? ¿Los volvieron a delatar? ¿Están comiendo?\- preguntó con voz tan apresurada como la de mi prima Ikki. _Debió aprender de ella_.

-Estamos bien. No nos descubrió. Hasook sigue siendo la nenaza de siempre...

-¡Hey!- exclamo mi hermano, molesto. Fernanda había lanzado una risita.

-…No nos delataron y seguimos comiendo como si fuera navidad y año nuevo juntos\- finalicé. Ella río ante lo último que dije. Quería hacerla reír. En estos tiempos realmente quería sacarle alguna que otra sonrisa para que, por unos diminutos pero infinitos instantes, ella fuera feliz entre tanto desastre.

-Te extraño Popy y también a Hasook. -dijo ella. Incluso en el teléfono se podía escuchar el deje de melancolía de su voz.

-Yo también te extraño, palomita\- dije sonriendo con tristeza. Hacia tiempo que no le decía así.- ¿Esta Kai o mamá por ahí?

-No. Kai esta en la escuela y mamá en el trabajo. Yo no fui porque tenía gripe.

-¡¿Y te dejaron sola?!

-¡No!, Se quedo la prima Mabel a cuidarme.

Suspire aliviada. La prima Mabel había recibido una Beca para estudiar en el extranjero hace tres años. Vivía a tres horas de Seattle.

-Bueno. Ahí si.

-Dame el teléfono- me pidió Hasook.

-Hasook quiere hablar contigo\- dije- te quiero mucho palomita.

-Yo también te quiero Popy.

Con manos temblorosas, le di a Hasook el teléfono.

-Hola enana- comenzó, con una sonrisa triste- yo también te extraño. Si, tranquila… ¡Hey, yo no estoy gordo! Si, empecé a jugar de nuevo. No, todavía no se quien es el capitán…

Eso fue lo último que escuche de la conversación. Quede absorta en mis pensamientos. Ellos estaban bien, estaban a salvo. El no saben donde están y, por primera vez desde que pisamos Boston, me siento realmente aliviada, relajada…feliz.

Sin embargo hubo un momento en mi tiempo aquí, que me hizo sentir esas emociones (por más que no lo quiera admitir). Había sido en mi casa, después de hablar con Peter, cuando Mako me besó. Pero eso no estaba bien. No, yo tenía un novio, el cual no me dañaría, no sin por lo menos tratar de arreglarlo. Un novio que me hacía feliz.

-También te quiero Fernanda- dijo mi hermano, mientras finalizaba la llamada. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó. El comenzó a temblar. Me separe de el y vi que estaba llorando. Y yo también- ellos…están bien. ¡Ellos están bien! ¡Jesús Korra!- dijo abrazándome de nuevo- ellos… están a salvo.- concluyó en un susurro.

-Ah… ¿Interrumpo algo?- dijo Mako. El traía un helado de chocolate blanco y uno de chocolate negro en cada mano- acá están sus helados.

-Gracias- le dije agarrando mi helado. Hasook hizo lo mismo.

-¿Estás bien?- susurro Mako en mi oído. Me estremecí

-S-si- dije mientras empecé a caminar hacia la casa de los Johnson. Tenía que alejar los sentimientos que Mako provocaba en mí, antes de que me llevaran a cometer una locura.

…

Era un nuevo día. Un día calido, pero con muchas nubes. Y por nubes me refiero a las materias mas tedios, largas y molestas (cabe aclarar que dos de cuatro son las más difíciles también) Matemática, Informática, Religión y Biología. _Chan, Chan, CHAAAN_.

Íbamos caminando con los chicos por los pasillos de la escuela. Era lo de siempre. Las chicas "fresitas" susurraban, chillaban y reían en un tono bastante agudo, mientras miraban a Mako. El solo les guiñaba un ojo y ellas suspiraban. Torcí los ojos. _Que sorpresa_.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso, por favor?-le susurre entre dientes.

-¿Celosa?-pregunto alzando una ceja, con su sonrisa arrogante que, con mucho gusto, la borraría a golpes.

-No, furiosa. Las enamoras y luego les rompes el corazón ¿No te da vergüenza?

-Te voy a corregir en algo, mi pequeña Korra. Yo SIEMPRE les aclaro a las chicas que lo mío es sin ataduras. Yo no soy un material para novio estable. Aunque claro, si se tratara de ti, intentaría serlo.

-Voy a ignorar lo ultimo- le dije alzando las cejas. _Agh ¿Cómo hace para alzar una sola ceja?_-¿Así que sin ataduras eh? Y ¿me llamaste "mi pequeña Korra"?

-Si y si

-Wow tienes el paquete completo de mujeriego.

-¡Hey! Eso es un poco…-no pudo continuar porque tropezó con alguien. Tenía ojos azules pálidos y su piel era más blanca que la nieve. En su cabello, se notaba el exceso de gel. _Esta persona se me hace familiar_.

-¡Mira con quien me vengo a tropezar!-exclamo Mako- Con el rey de los maricas.

-Y mira a vos donde te vengo a encontrar- dijo el ojiazul- pensé que estabas en el reformatorio- finalizó el cruzándose de brazos_ ¿Dónde vimos nosotras esa arrogancia, ese pelo y ese toque tan femenino en la pose?_

-Mako ¿Quién es el?- dije volteando a verlo. El estaba fulminando con la mirada al ojiazul.

-El es Thano Toledo. Capitán del equipo de fútbol y la persona más despreciable con la que te vas a poder encontrar.

_¿Thano Toledo? ¿El Thano Toledo que nosotras conocemos? ¡Con razón la pose tan femenina!_

Me voltee para ver a Thano más de cerca. El me lanzo una mirada interrogante.

-¿Qué me estas…?- paro en seco y abrió los ojos y me examino con la mirada- ¿Imbécil?- pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca.

-¿Idiota?- pregunte mientras me acercaba a el hasta quedar a solo centímetros.

-¡Marmota!-dijo extendiendo sus brazos.

-¡Producto de sexo salvaje sin protección!-dije, mientras extendía mis brazos para después poder abrazarlo. El me devolvió el abrazo con aún más fuerza y me levanto, dándome vueltas por los aires. Al bajarme, me sentía un poco mareada pero no me importó.

-¿Y por que estas aquí?

-¿Recuerdas a mi hermana, Mabel?

-Si la recuerdo. Ella obtuvo una beca en para estudiar aquí ¿Por qué preguntas?-_ y esta cuidando a mi hermana menor._

-Resultó, que me gusto su Universidad y, le pedí que me trajera con ella. Estudio aquí porque me pareció una buena escuela, tengo un trabajo como mesero y hago lo que este a mi alcance para llegar a esa universidad

Sonreí. Este idiota siempre había sido el más estudioso del clan de mi familia materna, aunque jamás lo afirme.

-Eh ¿Ustedes se conocen?-pregunto apuntándonos

-¿Conocerlo? Compartimos los domingos y viernes durante nueve años.

-Son ¿amigos con derechos? ¿Ex novio?

¿QUE. FUE. LO. QUE. PREGUNTÓ?

-Que horror- exclame, mientras que me agarraba el cuello._ Y las arcadas llegaron, gracias Mako_. –Nunca más digas una idiotez como esa. El no es mi ex ¡El es mi primo materno! ¡Ay, volvieron las arcadas!-finalicé para empezar a toser. Mako sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Se me acercó, corrió mi cabello a un lado y me empezó a dar palmaditas y a frotar mi espalda hasta que me calmé.

-Bueno nos encantaría quedarnos a charlar, pero hay que ponernos…no se… ¿Unos cinco años al día tal vez?-dijo mi primo mientras pasaba su brazo por mis hombros y comenzaba a caminar. Voltee a ver a Mako.

-Te veo después de la escuela.

…

Suspire mientras me tiraba sobre mi cama. Estaba feliz. Me había reencontrado con mi primo, mi familia estaba a salvo de ese loco y todo parecía estar en orden. _Esto esta demasiado bien, no confío en esto_. Shauna, relájate por favor. _Desde que hicimos esa tregua hace seis años y dejé de hacerte sentir mal, mi trabajo es desconfiar para que no te hagas ilusiones y estés a salvo, tu y tus emociones ¡¿Y me pides que me calme?!_

Recordé que no había prendido mi teléfono en todo el día. Talvez tenga una llamada o algo. Lo prendí y esperé un par de minutos, esta cosa tardaba y un presentimiento me dijo que esto no iba a terminar bien.

Al estar lista la memoria, pude ver que tenía tres mensajes.

1 Mensaje de: la rubia tonta (Jenifer)

2 Mensajes de: número desconocido

Con algo de temor por los mensajes del desconocido decidí abrir el de Jenifer. Me sorprendió bastante.

Te lo podemos explicar. No te desesperes. No fue su culpa. Te lo vamos a decir todo cuando lleguemos.

Con un poco de desconcierto (y temor, mucho temor) abrí el primer mensaje del desconocido.

Normalmente, se le hacen regalos a la gente en un día especial. Sin embargo tienes suerte, te hice un regalo un día cualquiera. Feliz día cualquiera.

Eso no resolvió nada. Tenía miedo por lo que pudiese haber en el segundo mensaje. Imágenes pasaron en mi mente de lo que podría seer, desde un simple cachorrito bebe, a una foto de alguno de mis familiares (Kai, Fernanda, mamá o incluso Hasook) torturados y atados a una silla. Me estremecí con el último pensamiento. Abrí el mensaje.

Esto era lo último que me había esperado. Y por eso el golpe fue más fuerte. Un hueco se abrió en mi estomago y en mi corazón. Lagrimas se arremolinaron en mis ojos y tenía ganas de vomitar. Solté el celular, lo deje sobre mi colcha frente a mí y lleve mis piernas hacia mi pecho, para después abrazarlas, mientras miraba el teléfono con un mar de emociones dentro. La foto fue un golpe bajo.

Estaban Peter y Leah.

Besándose.

Y mis amigos alrededor de ellos con caras intrigadas y confusas. Excepto Jenifer, ella parecía que iba a matar a Leah en cualquier momento.

Recordé su mensaje "Te lo podemos explicar. No te desesperes. No fue su culpa. Te lo vamos a decir todo cuando lleguemos." Pero era tarde. La desesperación se filtró en mi piel con una facilidad majestuosa y un nudo se formo en mi garganta.

No podía más.

Lloré.

Grité.

Grité porque estaba harta de esta situación de mierda. Grite porque quería que mi papá volviera, que me abrazara, me acariciara el pelo y me contara anécdotas graciosas de su infancia para hacerme reír. Quería a todos mis hermanos conmigo para que hicieran hasta lo imposible por sacarme una sonrisa. Porque quería que mamá estuviera acá conmigo, que me sirviera una taza de té y me diera un largo y reconfortante abrazo. Grite porque quería mi vida anterior, antes de mudarme a Estados Unidos, antes de que ese loco asesinara a mi papá. Grité porque quería que Jenifer me consolara, que primero me dejara llorar en su hombro hasta quedarme dormida y después despertar con una pizza en la mesa y ella viendo películas, para después levantarme del sofá, agarrar un trozo de pizza y ver la película con ella, como siempre hacíamos a modo de consuelo. Grite porque estaba furiosa. Porque incluso alguien tan bueno e inteligente como Peter pudo caer en las garras de una zorra como Leah Margulis. Porque esta fotografía me hizo comprender la frase "incluso algo tan hueco como la belleza exterior tiene sus momentos de gloria sobre las personas, incluso aún cuando son momentos fugaces, lo tiene".

Hasook debió escuchar mi grito. Había entrado, con paso firme y un bat de béisbol en la mano. Sin embargo, al verme, paró, soltó el bat y gateo sobre mi cama hasta que mi celular toco su rodilla. El lo agarro y miro la pantalla. En un dos por tres sus ojos estaban bañados en furia.

-ESE HIJO DE PUTA- gritó mientras arrojaba mi teléfono a la pared, para terminar hecho añicos en el piso. Hasook me miró, furia y lastima, esos eran los sentimientos que bañaban sus ojos. Intenté hablar, para pedirle que me deje de tener pena. Pero no tenia fuerzas y un gemido, ronco y ahogado, salían en lugar de las palabras. Mi hermano me tomo entre sus brazos y me abrazó. Y yo me derrumbe. Porque estaba cansada y no podía luchar más contra las lagrimas. Llore hasta quedarme dormida. Porque Shauna tuvo razón cuando dijo una frase hace años.

_Incluso lo perfecto esta hecho de mentiras._

_**_ _Tenemos sangre joven__  
__No pueden destruirnos__  
__Hacemos nuestra propia suerte en este mundo__  
__Tenemos sangre joven__  
__Nadie nos escogió__  
__Hacemos nuestra propia vida en este mundo**_

_Young Blood- Bea Miller_

**Mi yo lector: agarrame, agarrame porque lo mato.**

**Mi yo escritor: ¿A quien vas a matar?**

**ML: ¡¿Cómo que a quien?! ¡Al hijo de puta de Peter! ¿A quien más?**

**ME: vos tranquila que de el me encargo yo en los próximos dos capítulos.**

**Si chicos también tengo un lado lector en esta historia, y lo van a ver seguido en estas notas. Si chicos, significa que una parte mía esta llorando.**

**Levante la mano, quien quiere matar a Peter (°.°)/**

_**COMENTARIOS **_

**Jrosas: jajaj ¡ya se te extrañaba amiga! Si, me gustan mucho esas canciones. Mirrors es una de mis favoritas. Jajaj si es un buen lío. ¡Abrazos y besos! **

**Avatarjkl: ¡Hola dani! ¡Ay! No mas piedras por favor, ya tuve bastantes con las que me tiró mi lado lector. Iba a ser lemon, pero paso que un día mi mamá, tan divina ella como siempre, me agarro y me dijo: "un día quiero ver lo que escribís. Espero que no tenga escenas de sexo ni nada" lo que significa que Mamá+historia+lemon= tremenda tercera guerra mundial para mí, así que mejor prevenir que curar. Jajaj si yo también quede bastante pegada (la tuya incluida, siempre me gusto esa clase de historias) ¡acá esta la actualización! Besos.**

**ItaliaAir: ¡Hola! me alegro que te guste mi historia ¡Que bueno que te guste como redacto las historias! Si ami me gusta cantar, por eso puse para que cantaran. SIIII FUE HERMOSO ESE BESO. Si, ella y Korra no tuvieron un buen comienzo, pero después se amigaron un poco. Jajaj si me siento orgullosa de esa patada. Saludos y besos.**

**MK-Love18: si… tan ciega no es, ella en realidad estaba negando. Jeje si te tire una indirecta en ese PM. Eh jeje si…nada malo…hasta recién. Jeje lo curioso de todo esto es que en la respuesta a ese mensaje que te salteaste…decía que algo iba a pasar, y pasó. ¡Ja! Y todavía faltan sorpresas, muchas sorpresas. Si, ya le va a llegar lo bueno, tranquila jaja. Besotes y abrazotes.**

**LizzGaby: ¡Hola! si Jaja, Shauna es una mezcla entre mi conciencia y mí mejor amiga. Si estaba bastante emocionada. Jaja si mi parte favorita fue la patada, a veces hay que ser cruel okno xd. CHOCOLATE, CHOCOLATE ¡YEI! Saludos y abrazos.**

**Butterfly-Bloom: si me siento muy orgullosa de esa patada.**

_**PREGUNTA:**_

**¿De que color veían el vestido? A mí siempre me mostraron la misma foto y siempre lo vi blanco y dorado (cabe aclarar que me sentí una tremenda idiota cuando se revelo el color del vestido)**

**Sin mas que decir me despido de ustes ¡Hasta el proximo capitulo!**

**Galaxy**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Distracción, su historia y mejor sartén en mano que mil idiotas volando"**

**Esto es raro. Yo jamás publico tan rápido, pero ya que estamos en vacaciones… que ya se terminan… QUIERO LLORAR. DIOS, TRAEME VACACIONES ETERNAS ¡LAS NECESITO!**

**Los personajes no son míos.**

**La portada no la dibuje yo.**

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, con la cabeza gacha, tratando de encontrar a mis amigos y al mismo tiempo tratar de no tropezar con nadie. No lo logré.

-¡Auch!- exclamó una voz masculina que conocía a la perfección. Llevaba una camisa negra y roja a cuadros. Sus converse negras estaban sucias y sus jeans azul real le marcaba el trasero. _Epa, epa ¿Qué haces mirando esa zona?_

-Perdón- dije mientras sentí como los colores se colaban a mis mejillas debido al comentario de Shauna. Menos mal que mi pelo tapaba ese rubor.

**POV Mako**

Le tendí la mano para que pudiese pararse. Una vez de pie se sacudió la mugre de la ropa. Su cabello ocultaba un pequeño, y muy poco notorio, rubor. Sus calzas marcaban su pequeña cintura y su blusa blanca le llegaba hasta el ombligo. Tenía una campera de cuero, converse negras y su cabello estaba enmarañado debido a la humedad. Y aún así se veía hermosa.

Pero había algo en ella que no estaba bien. Sus ojos no tenían ese brillo alegre de siempre y su sonrisa parecía forzada y triste. Casi una mueca. _Algo está mal_.

Pongo mi mano en su hombro y ella alza la vista. Hay una lucha interna reflejada en sus ojos y parece estar luchando contra las lágrimas. Le dí un abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabello. Sorpresivamente ella me lo devolvió y sentí como una humedad traspasaba mi camisa hasta llegar a mi piel. Ella estaba llorando.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunte. Ella levanto su cabeza, con expresión incrédula. _Obviamente idiota que no esta bien, sino ¡No estaría llorando!_ – perdón, déjame reformular ¿Qué pasó?

Ella negó con la cabeza y alzo el pulgar para limpiar una lágrima que caía por su mejilla. Me adelante. Seque su mejilla y puse un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja. Ella me miro, se soltó de mi agarre y salio corriendo hacia su clase. La campana sonó y un mar de personas se alboroto a mí alrededor. Gruñí de frustración. Quería saber el motivo de su llanto, quería ayudarla, quería que estuviera feliz.

Me dirigí hacia la clase del señor Hanks, en el almuerzo iba a averiguar que estaba pasando.

…En el almuerzo…

Apenas entré a la cafería, busqué esa mata de pelo castaño que me volvía loco. _Y solo la conoces desde hace cinco semanas, nuevo récord_.

Al final de cinco minutos la encontré haciendo la fila del almuerzo. La tome del antebrazo y la lleve al cuarto del conserje**(N/A: malpensados levanten la mano) **para que pudiéramos hablar. Ella no solo no se resistió, sino que también camino conmigo. Al llegar, prendí la luz, cerré la puerta y la tomé por los hombros.

-Korra por favor ¿Qué paso?

Balbuceo algo invendible y sus ojos rebosaban de lágrimas que pedían salir. Su cabeza estaba gacha.

-¿Qué?

-Que Peter…el…me engaño, Mako, el me engaño con Leah Margulis.

Una furia desconocida afloro en mi cuerpo. Dios sabe que tengo ganas de partirle la cara a ese tipo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Un número desconocido me mando una foto ayer. En la foto estaba mi nov... mi exnovio besándose con esa… esa…

-¿Zorra?

-Si, gracias.

-¿Y donde esta la foto?

-En mi teléfono echo añicos.

-¿Tiraste tu teléfono por la furia?

-No, pero Hasook si lo hizo.

Levante una ceja, confundido _¿Su hermano fue quien rompió su celular? ¿Qué eso no lo tuvo que haber hecho ella?_ Que se yo. Esta familia, normalmente, está loca.

-En serio…lo siento-dije mientras la abrazaba. _Usa el cerebro idiota, haz algo_\- ¡Tengo una idea!

-¿Cuál?- preguntó mientras sus ojos recuperaban su brillo.

-Voy a distraerte, después de la escuela, te voy a llevar a donde quieras y vamos a hacer lo que tú quieras hacer ¿Okay?

-Mako no es…

-Shh- la calle colocando mi índice en sus labios- yo quiero hacerlo, quiero que estés bien.

Ella me miró, probablemente buscando un rastro de mentira en mis ojos. Al ver que no había ningún rastro de nada (porque yo no estaba mintiendo), sonrió. Alzó los ojos, pensativa, y dos segundos después su cara se iluminó.

-Bueno… se estrenó Insurgente hace unas semanas… yo todavía no la vi, y eso que me leí el libro para poder verla.

-Vayamos al cine entonces.-le dije. Ella sonrió.

-Gracias Mako-dijo mientras me abrazaba. Yo le devolví el abrazo y enterré mi cara en su pelo suelto. Olía a menta y humedad- eres un gran amigo.

_¿Un gran amigo? Oh Oh, eso me sonó a Friendzone._ Oh ya cállate Chase. Ah sí, no les conté, mi conciencia es bastante… molesta.

-De nada- susurré en su cuello. Ella se estremeció y la campana sonó. Tenía que volver a clases- No te olvides, después de la escuela.- finalicé, abriendo la puerta para salir. Ella me saludó con la mano, gesto que también devolví. Me dirigí a clase con una sonrisa. _Mierda, ya te estas enamorando._

Paré en seco y analicé la situación. El insomnio, las ganas de abrazarla, de hacerla sonreír…

-Estoy jodido- susurre. Chase tenía razón.

_Y todo en menos de cinco semanas. Esta chica se lleva el premio. _Asentí, y entré a la clase con la expresión en blanco.

…

**POV Korra**

La campana sonó, anunciando el fin del día escolar. Me dirigí hacia la salida a esperar a Mako. Thano pasó por mi lado, junto con mi hermano.

-¡Korra! Mira quien estudia con nosotros- dijo apuntando a mi primo- el Neandertal subdesarrollado más grande de la historia

-Idiota ¿Quién crees que se enteró primero?-dije con una sonrisa confiada

-Ya te voy a ganar un día de estos, ya vas a ver- gruño mi hermano. Yo reí y el sonrió cálidamente- extrañaba tu sonrisa hermanita

-Eh… ¿Me perdí de algo?- preguntó Thano

-Nada, después te explico ¿Vienes con nosotros?- me preguntó Hasook

-No, Mako se ofreció llevarme al cine para levantarme los ánimos.

-Lindo gesto de su parte- dijo mi hermano encogiéndose de hombros. Asentí.

-¿Por qué te tendría que levantar los ánimos? ¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Alguien me va a responder algo?! ¡Es desesperante!-Exclamo Thano alzando los brazos.

-¡Que después te explico, dije!- exclamó Hasook, dándole un golpe a mi primo en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! ¡No me pegues!-dijo Thano, pegándole a mi hermano en el brazo. Empezaron a pegarse manotazos, hasta terminar golpeándose igual que dos gatitos. _Idiotas_.

-¡Hey! Ya basta- dije intentando separarlos. En menos de dos segundos, estábamos los tres peleando como si fuéramos gatitos, hasta que…

-Ah ¿Interrumpo algo?

-Mako- exclamé, pegándoles un manotazo en la cabeza a los dos simios frente a mí, para que se calmaran. Hice un gesto con la cabeza para indicar que Mako había llegado- perdón por eso, ¿Nos vamos?

-Por supuesto- dijo sonriendo. Mi hermano y mi primo se habían ido.

Lo acompañe hasta su auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Señorita…-dijo tendiéndome la mano.

-Que caballero- dije, mientras entraba al auto.

Durante el viaje, estuvimos hablando de nuestro día en la escuela y el porque estábamos Thano, Hasook y yo peleando como gatitas.

-Sabes que podes desahogarte si quieres ¿No?-me pregunto mirando hacia el autopista.

-Gracias, pero estoy bien- sonreí.

-De nada… eres una gran mujer, conseguirás a una persona que sepa valorarte en muy poco tiempo… pero eso lo sabes ¿Verdad?

-Gracias (otra vez) por el halago… pero creo que es mejor alejarme del romance y esas cosas por un ratito.

Mako asintió de forma aprobatoria, mientras bajábamos por la salida de la autopista para entrar al cine.

-Me parece buena idea. Después de estas cosas un descanso jamás nos viene mal- dijo buscando donde estacionar- este lugar está lleno.

-¿Y que esperabas de un día como hoy?- dije, mirando el cielo. Nubes blancas y grises lo adornaban, anunciando como la lluvia se aproximaba.

-Tienes razón- suspiró. Finalmente, encontramos un lugar al final del estacionamiento. Al entrar al cine, nos formamos y compramos las entradas para la función de cinco y media, eso nos dio tiempo para caminar por el cine y ver carteleras. Diez minutos antes del comienzo de la película compramos palomitas y bebidas, para luego entrar a la sala.

…

-¡ESTUVO GENIAL!- grité, eufórica, mientras corría a Marilyn´s para comprar nuestra merienda. Tenía que admitirlo, ame cada segundo de esa película.

-Si, lástima que no le fue muy fiel al libro.

-Si…Pero sacando eso ¡Me encantó!

-Si, a mi también-dijo con una sonrisa. Una vez comprada la comida, nos sentamos en una de las mesas. Mientras comíamos, hablábamos y reíamos. Después de terminar, Mako dijo algo que me sorprendió.

-Ven conmigo, tengo que mostrarte algo- dijo vendándome los ojos con su bufanda. Sentí como me conducía hacia unas escaleras.

-No se Mako… ¿Y si me caigo?

-Tranquila, no te voy a dejar caer- susurró en mi oído, haciéndome estremecer.

-Gracias- contesté, probablemente sonrojad y con voz temblorosa.

Tres minutos después, escuché como una puerta se abría y en ese momento el viento comenzó a chocar contra mi cara.

-Listo, ya puedes ver- dijo sacándome la bufanda de los ojos. Mi boca y ojos se abrieron ante lo que veía. El atardecer se asomaba detrás de la ciudad en toda su plenitud, haciendo que esta quede alumbrada de forma tenue. Era hermoso. Mire a ambos lados, por lo visto, el cine tiene terraza. _Y está muy bien cuidada_. ¿Dónde estabas? Desapareciste desde la mañana. _Me extrañaste, lo se._

-Es… es hermoso Mako.

-Lo es, descubrí este lugar hace dos años, me hice amigo de la jardinera y ella me deja entrar.

-¿La jardinera?

-Si, ahí esta ¡Hola Cindy!- dijo, mientras saludaba a una mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta años. Ella le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa y siguió trabajando con las margaritas.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Quiero…contarte una historia.- Dijo mirándome de reojo. Yo asentí para que prosiguiera- hace no mucho, había un niño. El era feliz. Tenía un buen hermano y dos padres que lo querían, todo estaba en su lugar. Pero un día, su mamá se fue. Nunca le aviso a nadie…solo tomó sus cosas y… se fue. El padre del chico, quedó devastado. Tan así fue, que se sumió en alcohol. Volvía su casa, borracho, asustando a sus hijos. Pero no le importaba. Se volvió tosco y agresivo con ellos, sobretodo con el niño. Los maltrataba y el hermano menor siempre lloraba en los brazos del mayor. Un día, el niño se cansó y lo denunció, con ayuda de su abuela. Al hombre (que el ya no consideraba como su padre) le dieron veinticinco años en la cárcel. El niño y su hermano, fueron a vivir con su abuela, a otra ciudad, quien hizo de todo para darles una vida feliz. Y el niño rezaba todas las noches, para no tener que volver a encontrarse con su padre... ni con su madre- finalizó, mirando con melancolía el horizonte. Algo hizo clic en mi cabeza. Rodee su torso con mis brazos, en un abrazo cálido. El rodeó mi cintura y apoyó su mentón en mi cabeza.

-Tu eres ese niño ¿Verdad?

-Si- dijo, tocando mi coronilla con los labios-lo soy.

-En serio lo siento… nadie merece pasar por cosas como esas.

-Está bien. Ya paso, todo terminó.

-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

-Quería que conocieras al Mako real. No al que crearon los rumores, sino al verdadero Mako. El que si tiene una historia- dijo mientras nos separaba (sin romper el abrazo) y se quedaba mirándome fijamente. Me perdí en sus ojos, los cuales eran como oro liquido. Esos ojos mostraban ternura e (increíblemente) inseguridad. Esos ojos que habían logrado que yo y mi razonamiento, entremos en un trance del que era imposible salir. Esos ojos que me dieron la oportunidad d pensar que, tal vez, el y yo no seamos tan distintos.

-Pues, creo que me agrada el Mako real-susurre mientras me acercaba a el. Nuestras caras estaban a centímetros, y yo, inconcientemente, había rodeado su cuello con mis brazos y me puse de puntitas, acercándonos aún más. Ambos habíamos entrecerrado los ojos, nuestros labios estaban a punto de rozarse…

Mi teléfono nuevo sonó, haciendo que ambos demos un respingo. Nos separamos, sonrojados, y contesté la llamada.

-Hola

-Korra- exclamó Hasook- ¿Terminaron de ver la película?

-Si

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?

-Es que nos quedamos comiendo algo…-dejé la frase en el aire y mire a Mako. Estaba apoyado en la barandilla, mirando las primeras estrellas que se asomaban en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Bueno, vengan a casa. Los chicos están aquí, conmigo. Dile a Mako que se quede a comer, así comemos todos juntos.

-Está bien, nos vemos.

-Adiós.

-Adiós- finalicé la llamada, con un suspiro. Mako se volteo a verme y con una sonrisa me preguntó.

-¿Vamos?

-Si-dije caminando a su lado. Seguía conmovida por su historia, o por nuestro casi beso. Aún no tenía idea. _Y dijiste que te ibas a alejar por un rato, idiota_. Cierra el pico pedazo de muggle.

Caminamos hasta el estacionamiento y al estar cerca del auto, el hizo una pregunta… inesperada.

-¿Y tú Korra, cuál es tu historia?

Me atragante con mi saliva y miré hacia todos lados, nerviosa. _Jeje… ay… ¿Por donde empezar?_

-Mako… no puedo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto exasperado- Korra… ¿No confías en mi?- finalizo, con expresión herida. Miré hacia ambos lados, fui y lo abracé por el cuello, para estar cerca de su oído y poder susurrar.

-No es que no confíe en ti Mako- empecé, el me abrazaba por la cintura, para disimular- pero es que… no lo entenderías. Te lo voy a contar, TODO. Pero no ahora, es peligroso. No puedo decírselo a nadie.

-¿Por qué?- susurro- ¿Qué es tan peligro…?

-Me quieren matar- le corte. El se quedo estático y dos segundos después me abrazo aún más fuerte.

-¿Q-qué?- susurró con voz temblorosa.

-Solo te puedo decir una cosa Mako ¿Sabes por que me fui de Texas?- El negó con la cabeza- me fui porque alguien me delató. La persona que nos quiere matar (a mi y a mi familia), nos encontró en Texas porque alguien (tengo sospechas de quien fue) nos delató. Tuvimos que irnos, separarnos de mi madre y mis hermanos, para que a el se le fuera imposible encontrarnos.

-¿Quién los busca? ¿Le contaste esto a alguien?

-Solo a Jenifer, Brad y Teresa. No creo que hayan sido ellos. Y en cuanto al resto… solo dame tiempo, por favor. Te lo voy a contar todo, pero no ahora. Cuando sea el momento, cuando me sienta lista, serás el primero en saber. Te lo prometo.

-Korra…-dijo inseguro Mako.

-Por favor- susurre apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro- confía en mí.

El me miro y luego me sonrió. Me abrazó mas fuerte (si es que era posible) y susurro en mi cuello.

-Confío en ti. Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti.

Le devolví el abrazo y sonreí. Se sentía bien contarle mis problemas (o un cuarto de ellos) a alguien que no fuera de mi círculo familiar.

-Gracias.

-¡Ay! Que linda pareja- exclamo una mujer de aproximadamente sesenta años. Mako y yo nos separamos, sonrojados.

-Ay no señora, nosotros no…

-Tienes una novia muy bonita, jovencito- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. Mako la miro confundido.

-Eh ¿Gracias?- dijo el. Puse los ojos en blanco. _Jeje, adoro a esa señora_. Oh ya para por favor.

-Adiós- dijo la mujer, saludando con la mano. Devolvimos el gesto y subimos al auto.

-Eso fue… raro- comenté.

-Si, lo fue- dijo Mako. El me miro, escaneándome y sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué?- pregunté. El se acerco y me abrazó. Su colonia mezclada con el olor a ceniza tan típica de el, inundó mi olfato.

-Solo que eres mi mejor amiga-dijo separándose de mí y poniendo en marcha el auto. _A esta altura del día, tu cara debe ser un tomate viviente_. Oh cállate.- ¿A dónde hay que ir?

-A mi casa. Los chicos están allá. Si quieres puedes quedarte a cenar.

-Me encantaría.

-Ah y ¿Mako?

-¿Si?

-No le digas ni a Hasook ni a nadie, nada de lo que te dije hoy ¿Entendido?

-Si, tranquila… ¿Por qué a Hasook no?

-Porque se pondrá histérico y no tengo la paciencia para aguantarlo.

-Okay.

-Gracias.

…

-¿¡Dónde estaban?! ¡Estuve a punto de llamar a la policía!- gritó Hasook apenas entramos.

-Deja lo de ser histérico hermano, eso es de mujeres- dije soltando una risita- y nos tardamos porque había mucho tráfico.

_O más bien, hubo una historia, un casi beso, un cuarto de historia y una vieja loca… ¡Y decías que no tenías días interesantes!_

-Como sea- dijo Asami- la comida ya va a estar lista ¿Pueden ayudarnos a ordenar y a traerla?

-Claro- dijimos Mako y yo al unísono.

Media hora después, estábamos comiendo canelones caseros, riendo y contando historias.

-No puede ser- dijo Opal riendo. Melanie, Asami e Iroh intentaban aguantar la risa. Mako y Bo eran una historia distinta. Ellos estaban en el suelo riendo como focas a punto de parir.

-A ver si entendí. Hasook iba a declarársele a la chica que le gustaba… ¿Y se puso los calzones sobre los pantalones?- pregunto Melanie.

-Si- dije mirando a mi hermano, colorado como el mantel que había elegido.

-¿Y jamás te diste cuenta de que los llevabas sobre los pantalones?-preguntó Asami, dirigiéndose a mi hermano.

-No hasta que ella empezó a reírse… aunque empecé a sospechar de que algo andaba mal cuando mis compañeros se reían al verme.- dijo sonrojado. Las dos primas se miraron y empezaron a reír **(N/A: acuérdense de que Melanie y Asami son primas)**

Aún riendo, fui a buscar la sartén que habían usado para cocinar la masa y tire el aceite al inodoro. Justo cuando estaba en medio de la sala/comedor, sonó el timbre.

-¡Yo voy!- exclamé yendo hacia la puerta. Al abrirla no podía creer lo que veía. Su cabello marrón estaba desaliñado y sus ojos verdes parecían tristes y arrepentidos. Llevaba unos jeans negros y camisa verde y blanca a cuadros. Peter.

Abrió la boca para hablar, cuando un estruendo resonó en todo el cuarto, seguido de un golpe seco. Dos segundos después, el estaba en el suelo (probablemente inconciente) y mi sartén estaba, sujetada por mi mano, en el aire. Le había dado un sartenazo. _Ya sabes lo que dicen "mejor sartén en mano, que mil idiotas volando"._

-No lo puedo creer- exclamo una voz conocida. Jenifer-chicos, ya le pego ¿Quién apostó por el sartenazo? Le dije me dejara entrar a mi primero- refunfuñó.

-¡Yo!- exclamó Teresa con voz chillona. El quejido de Brad se escucho desde el pasillo _¿Apostaron por tu reacción al verlo?_ Que decirte, son nuestros amigos.

-¡Rubia tonta! ¡Idiotas!- dije, dejando la sartén en el suelo y extendiendo los brazos. Ellos chillaron y me abrazaron, tratando de no pisar a Peter. Luego del abrazo grupal y de los abrazos individuales, Mako y Brad entraron a Peter y lo recostaron en el sillón. Asami fue a buscar hielo para el moretón en su cabeza.

-¿Y que hacen aquí?

-¿Qué no recibiste mis doce mensajes?- exclamó Jenifer

-Solo me mandaste uno

-Te mandé más hoy- dijo Jen, cruzada de brazos. Mire mal a Hasook y articule un "¿no les avisaste?"

-Cambié de número

-¿Por qué?

-Diles porque, Hasook.

-Porque lo arrojé a la pared al ver la foto de Peter y Leah besándose.

Bo, Asami, Iroh, Opal y Melanie no parecían sorprendidos. Hasook les debió haber contado. Jen trato de reprimir la risa, pero su expresión volvió a ser seria en un dos por tres.

-Sobre eso queríamos decirte, sobre esa foto.

-Chicos, no hay nada…-empecé, pero Teresa me cortó.

-Si, si hay. Hubo alguien detrás de esa foto, alguien que lo planeo todo con la intención de hacerte sentir mal.

-¿Quién?- pregunte. Los tres se miraron ente si y asintieron.

-Leah Margulis.

_**__Pero solo soy humana__  
__Y sangro cuando me caigo__  
__Solo soy humana__  
__Y colapso y me quiebro__  
__Tus palabras en mi cabeza, cuchillos en mi corazón__  
__Me fortaleces y luego me desmorono__  
__Porque solo soy humana__ **_

_Human- Christina Perri_

**ML: *.* pusiste Makorra.**

**ME: SI ya se**

**ML: normalmente, amo a Hasook pero… ****¡¿INTERRUMPIR SU BESO?! ¡¿REALLY BITCH, REALLY?!**

**ME:Sip**

**¿Cual habrá sido el hecho detrás de esa foto no?**

_**Comentarios**_

_**LizzGabby:**_** si yo también casi lloro. Yo también lo veía a veces de ese color. NOOOOO, yo quería chocolate ;(**

_**ItaliaAir:**_** Yo siempre lo vi de ese color. Si… aunque lo odio por arruinar el beso Makorra. Si cada vez más secretos salen a la luz. Jajaja sip así es la familia, que decirte. Mejor no me pongo a hablar sobre Peter, porque me pongo grosera y no me para nadie. Jajaja nadie entendió tu concepto, excepto yo. Beso y como soy buena, va con chocolate de regalo.**

_**Jrosas:**_** Jajaja si… pura coincidencia… si. Yo también lo veía dorado y blanco, aunque a veces era azul y dorado y era como medio raro :p yo también extraño mucho leerte, acá te traje otro cap. Besos amiga ¡y te cuidas!**

_**MK-Love18**_**: Si, a mi también me gusta esa parte de la historia, soy muy fan de los tipos sicópatas en las historias (no en la vida real) si un gran hermano… y gran interruptor de momentos. Si jaja Mako al rescate. Y sobre el resto de la oración, voy a dejar que el próximo capitulo hable por mí. Al review normal: ¿Cómo te fue en vacaciones? Las mías no estuvieron muy movidas. Iba a ir a Villa Gesell pero mi papá y mi hermana cayeron enfermos y no pudimos ir ;( acá se revelo el pedacito de la huida de Texas, aunque todavía falta mucho que descubrir. Si hay que aplaudir su paciencia y guapura okno Jajaja. Abrazos gigantes con chocolate milka (sabes lo que daría por un chocolate en este momento)**

_**Pregunta:**_

**¿Nutella o chocolate normal? Yo por más rica que sea la Nutella me quedo mil veces con el chocolate normal. Soy gorda fan del chocolate. **

**Besotes.**

**PD: si hay algún/a lovatic leyendo… ¡LOCO SE MURIO BUDDY, ESTOY LLORANDO! **


	7. Chapter 7

"**Un desmadre de viaje, no quiero perderte y ¿A dónde van a ir?"**

**¡Hola! subo hoy, porque me voy de viaje y no quería irme sin haberles dejado un capítulo para leer**

**El otro día veía los comentarios y vi que la mayoría dicen que Chase y Shauna se llevarían bien, y la verdad es que ¡LOS RECONTRA SHIPEO! ¡AGUANTE SHASE VIEJA! ¡NO ME IMPORTA NADA! bueno, no importa nada excepto el pequeño echo de que ambos son las conciencias de personas distintas y jamás van a poder conocerse, lloro grasa ;(**

**Cambiando de tema ¡861 VISTOS, ESTOY LLORANDO! Jamás pensé que tantos fueran a leer mi historia, los adoro a todos, desde los lectores silenciosos hasta los que comentan cada capítulo, los amo.**

**Los personajes no son míos.**

**La portada no la dibujé yo.**

-¿Qué?- pregunté, incrédula. Hasook tenía los labios apretados y miraba hacia abajo.

-¿Quién?-intervino Asami.

-Es una larga historia- dije secamente, mirando hacia mi ex. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, el cabello revuelto y su pecho subía y bajaba pacíficamente. Lucia tan tranquilo. _Y nosotras aquí, con un lío de emociones_.-chicos… si están tratando de encubrir a Peter…-comencé, pero fui cortada por Jen.

-La pregunta del millón ¿Si sabes que el me cae mal, por que supones que yo trataría de encubrirlo?- preguntó mientras miraba a Peter. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza, me volvió a mirar- el no me cae bien, pero me caen peor los malos entendidos.

En eso ella tenía razón. Peter siempre le había provocado desconfianza a Jenifer debido a su pasado de Playboy. El era el blanco principal de sus bromas. _En realidad, el segundo blanco principal, el primero es Lea_. Ella decía que, por tipos como el, ella le tenía desconfianza a toda la población masculina. Recuerdo que una vez ambas habíamos peleado a causa de esto, yo le decía que dejara de vivir en el pasado y que se arriesgara una vez en la vida, y ella me decía que nada iba a cambiar su opinión. No hablamos por una semana hasta que le conté lo sucedido a Peter. El me había dicho que fuera hacia donde estaba ella, la abrazara y nos olvidáramos de esa pelea, que no le gustaba que por culpa de el se rompiera, lo que el consideraba, una de las mejores amistades que había visto. Al encontrarla ella vino corriendo y me abrazó, diciendo que había hablado con Brad y que el le dijo que dejara su maldito orgullo de lado y que nos olvidáramos de lo sucedido.

-Tierra llamando a Korra- dijo Teresa, pero mis pensamientos no me dejaban reaccionar- ¡Despierta, Korra!- dijo lanzándome un vaso de agua. Okay, ya reaccioné.

-¿Pero que…? ¡Teresa!- exclame alzando los brazos. Ella se encogió de hombros y dejó el vaso en su lugar. Fui a mi habitación a cambiarme y una vez lista, regrese al living.

-Gracias por empaparme, como si lo que necesitara ahora es pescarme una hipotermia- me quejé.

-Me adoras- bromeo ella.

-Para mi mala suerte- reí yo. Teresa, Brad y Jenifer me siguieron la risa. Dios, como extrañaba a estos idiotas.

-Me di cuenta que ustedes tienen el don de empezar a hablar sobre no se, economía y terminar hablando sobre la masa atómica del Sol- dijo Mako con una sombra de risa-¿Que decían sobre esa tal Lea?

-Ah sí- dijo Jen- te contare Korra, siéntate- dijo palmeando el espacio a su lado- resultó que íbamos caminando por los pasillos de la escuela…

_Flashback_

**POV Jenifer**

-¡Ya quiero ver la cara de Robert en cuanto termine la broma!- dije, probando la cámara. Se me había caído al inodoro y quería saber si podía grabar por lo menos una hora. No pregunten como terminó allí, solo… pasó.

-Te van a matar, o peor ¡Te van a expulsar!- dijo Teresa, histérica. Peter y Brad iban con nosotras, hablando tranquilamente. Pausaron su conversación para mirar a Teresa.

-Enserio, debes dejar los estudios por un rato-dijo Peter. El era, normalmente, la victima de mis bromas. Aunque últimamente no le hacia muchas, debido a que nos empezábamos a llevar mejor. Estábamos empezando a hacernos "amigos" o algo parecido.

-¡Jamás! Tu sabes cuanto amo estudiar- finalizó ella con una sonrisa. Peter se le quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos y con la mandíbula por el piso. Damas y caballeros, Teresa Kelley.

-Estás loca de remate- dijo Brad negando con la cabeza. Ella iba a replicar, cuando abrió los ojos.

-¡Rápido, esconde la cámara!-susurró/gritó. Lea y su séquito venían caminando hacia nosotros. Escondí la cámara como pude, rogando que no la encontraran. Si iban a discutir con nosotros, al menos esta vez tendremos algo con que defendernos.

Pero jamás espere que algo como lo sucedió fuera a pasar.

Raven frenó, sacó su teléfono y dejó de caminar. El resto del séquito frenó con ella, excepto Lea. Ella continuó caminando hasta llegar a Peter. Lo agarró de los brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella. Y lo besó.

Tanto Peter como Teresa y Brad tenían los ojos abiertos del shock. Yo estaba igual solo que con el seño fruncido. Peter parpadeó, le agarró los hombros y trató de apartarla. Ella le pisó el pie (con el tacón, auch) y Peter cerró los ojos y lanzó un quejido por culpa del dolor. Sin embargo justo cuando sus ojos se cerraron, un flash nos iluminó. Raven había sacado una fotografía y Lea se separó de el, con una sonrisa maligna.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, precioso- dijo con voz felina. Se dio la vuelta y se fue, meneando las caderas. Juro que a pesar de la distancia (eran varios metros) su falda era tan corta que se podía ver su ropa interior.

Peter se dio la vuelta, shockeado y confundido.

-¿Por qué…?-sin embargo, freno en seco y me miró con cara preocupada. Entendí al instante.

-Korra- susurré, sacando mi teléfono- chicos, hagan sus valijas, nos vamos a Boston- dije mirando al trío de idiotas. Ellos asintieron y se dirigieron a sus casas. La escuela había terminado, pero nos habíamos quedado para ver la broma que le había hecho al viejo Robert. Sin embargo ya no había tiempo. Le envíe un mensaje a Korra.

"Te lo podemos explicar. No te desesperes. No fue su culpa. Te lo vamos a decir todo cuando lleguemos"

Ay diosito querido, lo que hago por esta chica.

…

Me dirigí a la plaza donde nos íbamos a encontrar con los chicos. Estuve hablando por HORAS con mi mamá para que me dejara ir a Boston, diciendo alguna que otra mentira, no pregunten.

-¿Tienen todo? ¿Los pasajes?- pregunté, los tres sacaron sus respectivos boletos- perfecto ¡nos vamos!

Nos metimos en el auto de Brad y salimos disparados hacia la autopista. Brad y Teresa iban adelante y Peter y yo, atrás. El se estaba comiendo las uñas de los nervios.

-Como que sigas así, vas a terminar comiéndote la cutícula- dije en un intento de calmarlo. El lucía preocupado.

-Ya debió de haber visto la foto-dijo, con ojos acuosos. Peter Cooper ¿Llorando? Wow, enserio, wow. Eso jamás lo había visto.

-Ey, tranquilo- dije poniendo una mano en su hombro- todo va a salir bien.

-Jen tiene razón, viejo-dijo Brad sin despegar sus ojos de la carretera.

-Cierto, y si no la convencemos, nos quedaremos hasta que nos crea-dijo Teresa con su optimismo clásico. Brad la miraba con un brillo en sus ojos. Mm... Acá hay sentimientos de por medio.

-Teresa, me diste una idea- dije sacando mi teléfono. Mamá va a matarme por esto, pero no tiene porqué enterarse… aunque hay posibilidades.

…30 minutos después…

-¡Avancen maldita sea!- grito Brad por... décima octava vez en los últimos veinte minutos. Estamos atrapados en un maldito embotellamiento e íbamos a perder el vuelo como que esto siguiera así.

-¡Deja de gritar, idiota! No eres el único que llega tarde a algún lugar-grito la dueña del auto de enfrente. La mujer tenía, aproximadamente, treinta años. Hubo un accidente unos cien autos mas adelante, y el trafico se estaba desesperando.

-¡No le grito a usted, señora!- le contestó Brad. La mujer giró la cabeza como el exorcista. Uh oh. La mujer se bajó de su auto y caminó al nuestro con paso enfurecido, con un hacha en la mano ¡¿De donde diablos sacó el hacha?!

-¡SEÑORITA! ¡SOY UNA SEÑORITA!- dijo ella tomando el mango del hacha con las dos manos ¿Ningún policía ve que esta mujer tiene un arma? ¿O que va a matarnos? ¿¡En serio?!

-No con esas arrugas, cariño-dijo Brad en tono desafiante. La mujer se convirtió en un tomate viviente por la furia ¿Mencione que Brad es un maldito imbécil al que le gusta provocar a las personas con cosas peligrosas en la mano? ¿No? debí haberlo dicho, BRAD ES UN MALDITO IMBECIL AL QUE LE GUSTA PROVOCAR APERSONAS QUE TIENEN OBJETOS PELIGROSOS EN LA MANO, Y JURO QUE SI SALIMOS DE ESTA VIVOS, VOY A MATARLO.

La mujer alzo el hacha con un grito y yo me protegí con el brazo.

-¡Abajo!-gritó Peter cubriéndome con sus brazos. Brad hizo lo mismo con Teresa y la mujer clavó el hacha en la ventana. Lindo dinero va a salir arreglarla.

-¡Y la próxima, anda a decirle señora a tu abuela!-grito la mujer volviendo a su auto. Que señora demente, por Dios. Bueno, casi nos matan, nos astillaron el vidrio, y ninguno de los propietarios de los autos a nuestro alrededor se dio cuenta de eso. Solo hay algo por hacer.

Salí del auto, y como pude, saqué el hacha del vidrio y la tomé con ambas manos. Me paré frente a los autos que teníamos detrás, al verme con el arma en la mano, los conductores y los co-pilotos se pusieron nerviosos.

-¿¡Nadie notó que casi nos matan!?-pregunte, furiosa. Puedo ser peligrosa cuando pierdo los estribos, tal vez si deba ir a manejo de ira, como Korra me recomendó.-Okay, a ver si notan esto- dije tirando el hacha. Mi plan era, que aterrizara en medio de dos autos, solo los quería asustar. Pero, por mi pésima puntería, astillé el vidrio de un auto…conducido por dos ancianas ¿Qué hacen siquiera dos abuelas manejando? ¿No deberían estar viendo a sus nietos? ¿O tejiendo? ¡¿O en un lugar menos peligroso?! Las sirenas empezaron a sonar.

Ah, claro si son dos abuelitas afectadas por un pequeño error de tiro, viene hasta el FBI, pero ¿Si son cuatro adolescentes amenazados por una señora completamente loca e incoherente? No viene nadie, muchas gracias eh, la verdad.

-Muchachos, vayámonos, llego la autoridad- dije subiendo al auto y viendo como los policías hablaban con las ancianas. Una nos apunto. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

-Gracias a Dios- susurró Brad. El tráfico volvía la normalidad, habían retirado el accidente del camino.

-¡ARRANCA!-gritamos Teresa, Peter y yo. Brad pisó el acelerador al punto en el que todos quedamos pegados al asiento, esquivando autos como si estuviéramos en una carrera sacada de Rápido y Furioso. La policía venía detrás de nosotros, por lo que aceleramos aún más. Bajamos en la siguiente salida, seguimos un par de calles y nos escondimos en un callejón, perdiendo de este modo, a la policía.

-Deben tener nuestra patente anotada- susurro Teresa. Alcé la vista hacia el frente y mi cerebro se iluminó.

-Ahí, miren-dije señalando unas motocicletas frente a un bar. Teresa me miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Ni lo pienses, no voy a robar una moto Jen, estás loca de remate.

-Ay vamos, no debe de ser tan difícil-dije cruzando la calle y llegando a donde estas se encontraban, a lo lejos se oían las sirenas de la policía- además, no podemos arriesgarnos con el auto.

Teresa se mordió el labio y lanzó un suspiro de derrota. Sacó una hebilla que sostenía su flequillo y con esta, logró desbloquear los candados de los cables que evitaban que las motos fueran robadas mientras Peter intentaba hacer que las motos funcionaran. Una vez que logramos encender dos, Peter y yo nos subimos a una y Teresa y Brad a la otra. Peter había logrado encenderlas con el menor ruido posible, aunque por la música del bar, dudo que alguien nos haya escuchado.

-El aeropuerto esta a tres kilómetros- dijo Brad- y tenemos el combustible por menos de la mitad, creo que podemos llegar.

-¿Qué hacemos si se gasta?-pregunté. Peter se encogió de hombros.

-Iremos caminando… ya lo arreglaremos si es que pasa- dijo el mientras comenzaba a avanzar detrás de Brad. Fuimos por la sombra, por si alguien del incidente en el autopista estaba cerca, mejor prevenir que curar.

…un kilómetro y medio después…

-Sabia que no iba a alcanzar-dije, dejando la moto escondida entre unos árboles. Al final, por más que tratamos de evitarlo, no nos quedó otra que ir por la autopista. Sin embargo esta era diferente. Estaba en medio del campo, emergida entre los pastos, con dos colinas que conectaban a la autopista con el suelo. La carretera fácilmente podría ser considerada ruta - de hecho, duró menos de lo que creía.

-Tienes razón-dijo Teresa-¿Tenemos que seguir a pie?

-Si

-¿Cuánto queda hasta el aeropuerto?

-Un kilómetro y medio- dijo Peter con simpleza. Teresa abrió los ojos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Esperas que yo camine con estos?!-dijo enseñando su pie. Su zapato tenía un tacón de aproximadamente diez centímetros. Con razón se veía más alta- ni lo piensen.

-Te dije que trajeras ropa cómoda- le reprocho Brad. Ella lo miró con un puchero y suspiró derrotada.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Caminamos unos quince minutos, hasta que algo se escucho un sonido que venía de entre las ramas.

-Shhh-dijo Peter- ¿escuchan eso?-frenamos en seco, haciendo silencio. Se escuchó un gruñido y el ruido se hizo más fuerte. Los cuatro nos abrazamos, muertos de miedo.

En un dos por tres, había un pitbull negro muy grande al que le salía espuma de la boca frente a nosotros. Otro sonido se escucho en las ramas. Luego de eso, salió un Buldog (bastante feo y grande) al que también le salía espuma de la boca. A este dúo se le sumo un perro siberiano, muy grande, y con espuma en la boca. Maldita sea.

-Perros rabiosos-susurró Teresa, aterrada-y tienen hambre.

Los perros avanzaban cada vez mas hacia nosotros, gruñendo y ladrando.

-¡SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA!-grité yo. Los chicos pegaron un grito de terror y se echaron a correr. Brad cargaba a Teresa debido a que con sus zapatos no podía avanzar muy rápido. Corrimos hasta que nos tropezamos con una rama, haciendo que los cuatro caigamos rodando hasta aterrizar en… ¿una zanja con agua sucia y barro? ¿En serio? ¿No podía haber pasto?

-Pero que horror- de quejó Teresa, mirando su ropa. Todos estábamos cubiertos de pies a cabeza con barro y otras porquerías. Los perros aparecieron en la cima de la inclinación derecha que conectaba al costado con la carretera.

-¡Corran!-grito Peter ayudándome a pararme. Apenas salimos de la zanja, Teresa se quitó los zapatos y empezó a correr, con nosotros detrás. Esta chica es rápida cuando quiere.

Nos persiguieron por quince malditos minutos hasta que divisamos el aeropuerto.

-¡Estamos cerca!

-Si, pero con compañía de mas- dijo Teresa señalando al trío de perros rabiosos. Maldita sea, eran rápidos.

-Ya casi llegamos no paren- grité yo, al divisar la puerta vi a un guardia, el entrecerró los ojos al vernos- ¡Perros rabiosos!- grite yo, el abrió los ojos y asintió, abriéndonos la puerta y cerrándola antes de que entraran los perros, a los cuales se les atoró la cabeza en la reja.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó el guardia-¿Necesitan que llame a emergencias?

-Estamos bien- dijo Brad.

-Habla por ti mismo- replico Peter- yo tengo el páncreas en la garganta por esa caída.

-Solo queremos entrar al aeropuerto y saber si no se fue nuestro vuelo.

-Jen…

-Tal vez está atrasado y llegamos a tiempo-dije, con pocas esperanzas.

Empezamos a caminar hasta el edificio blanco, con grandes y largos ventanales y gran iluminación. Una vez que entramos todos nos veían con miradas confusas, asqueadas y hasta divertidos.

-¿Qué no tienen algo mejor que hacer?- preguntó Brad, malhumorado. Teresa puso una mano en su hombro, intentando que se calmara.

Caminamos hasta el mostrador, donde había un hombre escribiendo en una computadora (creo que una tortuga embarazada de trillizos escribiría mas rápido que ese hombre) y una larga fila de doce personas esperando que el hombre los atendiera. Luego de dos horas de fila, finalmente nos atendió.

-Hola, quería…-comencé, pero el me corto levantando la mano y continuó tecleando en su computadora, hasta que quince minutos después, levantó la vista.

-¿Qué desean?

-Mira- dije con poca paciencia- necesito saber si el vuelo 325 ya salió- el volvió a teclear y me miró, alzando una ceja.

-El vuelo 325 salía a las 22:00 ¿Sabe que hora es?

Giré la cabeza hacia el reloj. 23:30. Mierda que si paso el tiempo.

-Hugh, ¿Sabe cual es el próximo vuelo a Boston?- pregunte con amabilidad sarcástica. El mal humor y la falta de sueño comenzaban a afectarme. Fernando (así se llamaba el hombre, según su etiqueta de presentación) comenzó a teclear. Cinco minutos depuse el alzo la cabeza y yo estaba al borde de la desesperación. No puede ser que este hombre tarde tanto.

-Hay un vuelo mañana a las cuatro, el 345.

-Quiero cuatro pasajes para ese vuelo, por favor- dije sacando mi billetera.

Pagué los boletos y empezamos a caminar por el aeropuerto.

-¿Dónde hay un hotel?

-No hay ninguno, el más cercano esta a cinco kilómetros y estoy demasiado cansado como para salir a la calle otra vez.

-De hecho, si hay uno. No es muy bueno, pero cobran barato y nos servirá para dormir aunque sea unas horas.

-¿Dónde queda?

-A dos calles

…

-Aquí es- dijo Teresa.

-¿Este edificio?-dijo Brad

-Si

-¿Esa trampa mortal?

-Si

-¿Quieres matarnos verdad?

-¡Déjate de mariconadas y entra, maldita sea!- gritó ella ¿La dulce Teresa Kelley, maldiciendo? Sin dudas necesitamos dormir. El edificio lucia desgastado, casi a punto de desmoronarse. Era un edificio gris (supongo que en algún momento fue color crema, debido a que hay manchas claras entre tanta mugre) con una entrada de doble puerta marrón, con dos ventanas de cada lado. Sobre la puerta, colgaba un cartel que lucia desgastado, y al igual que el edificio, parecía a punto de caerse.

Hotel Paraíso

-Que nombre más irónico-susurró Peter, con una mueca.

-Ay, vamos. No esta tan mal- dije yo con una sonrisa forzada. En ese momento el cartel se cayó frente a nosotros.

-¿Decías?

Una vez dentro del hotel, miré con detenimiento el lugar. Las paredes eran rojas y había un mostrador a la derecha, con una señora dormida en una silla y las manos sobre este. El techo era blanco liso y en este había un ventilador colgando de unos cables.

-Disculpe- le dije a la mujer, tratando de despertarla-eh ¿Señora?

La mujer se despertó con un gritito, que hizo que los cuatro demos un respingo.

-Queríamos pedirle dos habitaciones.

La mujer empezó a decir incoherencias, casi al punto de parecer la loca de los gatos personificada. Parecía que hablara ruso/francés/alemán. Nos dio dos llaves y nos dio los precios de ambas por una noche. Teresa tenía razón, era bastante barato y ya veía porque. Le pagamos y subimos las valijas hasta los cuartos. A lo lejos aun se oía los gritos de la mujer

-Bueno- dijo Peter- mujeres en un cuarto, hombres en otro, nos vemos mañana chicas.

Cada quien se fue a sus respectivos cuartos. El nuestro era color rojo y blanco. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana e iluminaba lo suficiente como para saber que había dos mesitas de luz y dos camas, con un pequeño televisor en frente de estas. Había otra puerta, probablemente el cuarto de baño.

-Necesito una ducha-dijo Teresa- apesto a cloaca- finalizo sacando su pijama del bolso y yendo al baño

Reí ante el comentario y prendí la luz. Tire mi maleta en la cama y empecé a sacar mi pijama. De repente se escucho un grito.

-¡HAY UN VAGO EN LA BAÑERA!

Me di la vuelta y un hombre de aspecto sucio salió corriendo, abrió la puerta y se fue, dando un portazo. Teresa entro a la habitación con una bata puesta.

-Espantaste al vago-dije dándome la vuelta para seguir buscando mi pijama. Un almohadón golpeo mi cabeza.

-¡Oye! –grité, pero ella ya se había metido al baño.

Después de media hora, una vez bañadas y listas, nos fuimos a dormir.

-Jen-susurro ella-¿Jen, estas dormida?

-No

-¿Cómo crees que Korra va a reaccionar al vernos?

-Feliz, supongo.

-¿Y a Peter?- susurró. Lo pensé, hasta que supe que responder.

-No se. Esa chica es una caja de sorpresas, se puede esperar todo de ella.

Y con eso, ambas caímos en brazos de Morfeo.

_Fin del Flashback_

**Korra POV**

-…al otro día, tomamos el vuelo, dormimos un poco y bueno, aquí estamos-finalizo Jen. Mis ojos estaban abiertos. Miré a los chicos. Asami, Melanie y Opal estaban con los ojos abiertos. Mako, Bo, Iroh y Hasook estaban aguantando la risa.

-Que desmadre de viaje.

-Si, uno de los más raros que hemos tenido.

Mire hacia Peter, quien seguía dormido, ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Enserio el hizo todo eso para pedirme perdón?

-Querida-dijo Teresa tomándome de los hombros-nos atrapó el trafico, casi nos mata una señora psicópata, astillamos el vidrio de unas ancianitas, nos busca la policía tejana, nos robamos unas motos, nos persiguieron perros rabiosos, caímos a una zanja, perdimos el vuelo, nos hospedamos en una trampa mortal, nos atendió la loca de los gatos y finalmente, había un vago en la bañera que casi me ve desnuda- dijo ella- si el no te quisiera ¿No habría abandonado el viaje cuando todo se volvió una locura? El te quiere y apuesto a que no está dispuesto a perderte.

Dirigí una última mirada a Peter. Balbuceo algo en sueños y se dio la vuelta. Necesitaba aire.

-Ahora vuelvo-dije saliendo por la puerta hacia la terraza. Las estrellas brillaban con esplendor en medio de la noche. Me senté en una banca y suspiré ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Peter se había tomado la molestia de pasar por toda esa locura con tal de que le perdonara. Y si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que no fue su culpa que Lea lo haya besado con tal de hacerme sentir mal, me daba un buen motivo para perdonarlo. _Sin embargo ya nada va a ser igual_.

-Puedo explicar todo-interrumpió una voz. Su ropa estaba aún más desaliñada que cuando llego, sus ojos estaban entristecidos. Tenía un chichón en el costado de la frente.

-Lo siento- dije mirando su chichón. Peter sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Me lo merecía-dijo, mirándome-necesito hablar contigo…

-Está bien- le corté- Jen ya lo explicó todo.

-¿En serio?-dijo, sorprendido-pensé que me odiaba.

-Lo hace, pero le caen peor los malos entendidos.

-Entonces ¿Me perdonas?

-Peter, no tengo nada que perdonarte, porque tú no has hecho nada malo-dije abrazándolo. El me devolvió el abrazo.

-Pero ya nada va a ser igual ¿Verdad?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Te conozco Korra-comenzó, tomándome de los hombros- No perdonas de forma fácil. E incluso cuando logras perdonar, nada vuelve a ser igual. Me perdonas, pero aún hay una parte de ti que desconfía de mí y que siempre lo hará. Probablemente sea mejor, para nosotros y nuestra cordura, terminar.

…

Shauna… _¡O vamos! Me conoces, sabes que siempre eh sido así_.

-Quiero confiar en ti-susurre- realmente quiero confiar…

-Pero no puedes, porque no quieres salir lastimada-finalizó el por mi- lo se. Pero si voy a perderte como novia, no quiero perderte como amiga-se me acercó y me tomó por los hombros- eres una de las mejores personas que conocí en mi vida. Leal, valiente y desinteresada. Eso eres y mas. No estoy dispuesto a que una persona tan buena como tú desparezca de mi vida, y menos de un día para el otro.

Estaba con la boca abierta y talvez, un poco/muy sonrojada. Carajo que el podía ser la persona más dulce cuando se lo proponía.

-Todo estará bien-dije yo- nunca me perderás, solo debemos volver a empezar.

El sonrió y extendió su mano

-Un gusto, soy Peter Cooper-dijo, yo sonreí y le estreché la mano.

-Korra Martínez

-¿Todo bien?

-Si-le respondí. Esta vez, era verdad

…

-¿Y, que paso?- preguntó Bo en cuanto entramos. Peter y yo nos miramos y sonreímos.

-Ya no somos pareja… pero todo esta bien.

-Bueno… por lo menos arreglaron el malentendido-dijo Jen.

-Si-dije sentándome a su lado-¿Hasta cuando se van a quedar? Quiero mostrarles la ciudad.

-Cinco días creo- Teresa se encogió de hombros-probablemente hasta que la policía deje de buscarnos.

Todos reímos ante el comentario. Jen rió nerviosamente.

-Si, talvez haya omitido…un par de cosas…

-¿Qué demonios hiciste ahora?

-Pensé que Korra no le iba a perdonar muy rápido a Peter. Y cuando Teresa dijo "si no la convencemos, nos quedaremos hasta que nos crea" se me ocurrió la extraña idea de…-respiró hondo, jugando con sus dedos-desanotarnos en nuestra escuela y anotarnos en… la Secundaria Harley.

Todos nos quedamos estáticos. Segundos después, Teresa comenzó a gritar.

-¡¿QUÉ HISTE QUE?!- exclamó, jalándose el cabello-¿ESTAS LOCA O QUE PULGA TE PICÓ? ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE CÓMO VAN A REACCIONAR NUESTARS MADRES?! ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ALGO ASÍ?!

-Ah… ¿Upss?

-¡¿UPSS?! UN UPSS NO NOS VA A SALVAR DE ESTA-grito ella. Brad se le acerco tratando de calmarla cuando ella, de repente, dio un chillido-¡BLAKE CLARK! ¡AHORA QUE NO ESTOY EN LA ESCUELA EL TIENE PASO PARA SER EL PRIMERO EN LAS NOTAS ESCOLARES! ¡AY NO PUEDE SER!

-¡Cálmate!-le dije- no es tan malo…

-¡¿No es tan malo?! No tenemos suficiente dinero como para pagar el hotel durante lo que queda del año-juraría que como que siga así iba a quedarse calva.

-Tengo una idea- dije de repente- quédense con Hasook y conmigo, hasta que consigan dinero para alquilar aunque sea un departamento. Pueden venir a trabajar conmigo. Pagan bien y es un buen empleo.

-¿Están seguros?- pregunto Peter.

-Si-dijo Hasook-tenemos un cuarto de mas, si quieren pueden quedarse allí

-Gracias chicos-dijo Jen, la abracé

-De nada.

-¿Eso que huelo son canelones?-dijo Teresa de repente.

-Si- dijo Asami-¿Quieren?

-¿Podemos?- preguntó Peter

-Claro, no es ninguna molestia-dijo ella parándose.

Quince minutos después, estábamos todos comiendo tranquilamente y hablando como si nada hubiese pasado, contando anécdotas y riendo.

Y por una vez en mi vida, Shauna y yo estábamos de acuerdo en que todo iba a estar bien, aunque sea por unas horas.

Dos horas después, mi hermano, Teresa, Jen, Brad y Peter estaban en el cuarto de huéspedes, instalándose. Opal, Asami, Iroh y Bo estaban en el auto, esperando Mako el cual se quedó a ayudarme a juntar las cosas.

-¿Segura no quieres que te ayude a lavarlos?-dijo, señalando la montaña de ollas y platos.

-No, anda, que los chicos te están esperando.

El me sonrió y se me acercó. Mi respiración se volvió ligeramente irregular.

-Tienes un gran corazón Korra- dijo, dándome un beso en la mejilla. Me dio una última sonrisa y se marchó. Dejándome sonrojada y con una gran montaña de platos que yo no iba a lavar.

_*__Algunas veces es difícil__  
__seguir a tu corazón.__  
__Las lágrimas no significan que estés perdiendo,__  
__todo el mundo tiene moratones,__  
__simplemente sé fiel a quien tú eres._

_Who you are-Jessie J*_

**ML: Entonces... lo perdonó.**

**ME: Si…**

**ML: Pero ya no son novios ¿Verdad?**

**ME: Exacto**

**ML: Ah *escondía el arma* entonces está bien.**

**ME:*La mira, alzando una ceja y con las manos en la cadera***

**Comentarios:**

_**Capítulo 2:**_

**Hikaros: ¡Hola! ajajá ya se te extrañaba. Jaja si los hermanos odiosos son de lo peor :p y no, no fue imaginación suya juju… Si, adoro al Mako celoso, es muy akdfaldfjsadsja.**

_**Capítulo 3:**_

**Hikaros: a mí me obligaron a jugar a ese juego, terminé muerta de miedo. No, no va a haber Korrasami, pero si va a haber una pareja homosexual, un ocxoc, jeje, me conoces.**

_**Capítulo 4:**_

**Hikaros: A mi me gustan mucho esas canciones, así que te las recomiendo. No, jamás escuche esa canción, pero la voy a buscar. Jeje si, me siento orgullosa de esa patada. En realidad, te faltaban (por que ya los debiste terminar) tres capítulos. Voy a esperar tus comentarios con ansias ¡Te cuidas!**

_**Capitulo 6:**_

**MK-Love18: Jaja si a mí también me agrada, pero interrumpir su beso ¿En serio? ¡Si, los felicito! Si, yo tampoco puedo quejarme, dormí como una morsa, comí, vi series en Netflix… ¡Besos y abrazos!**

**ItaliaAir: Si, ¡a mí también me encanta esa canción! Si, también es uno de mis favoritos, jajajaj si los re shipeo… Shase is real… Si, mi cuerpo también lo pedía. A mi me encanta esa película, y aún más el libro. Jeje esa señora es la mejor. Jeje esos son sus amigos, que decirte. Jajaj ¡saludos! Chocolate ¡Yei!**

**LizzGaby: si, mi lado lector también se emocionó ;( Jaja si, me siento orgullosa del sartenazo. Jaja si, son tal para cual. Jaja, ¡Besos! CHOCOLATE YUPIIII. **

**Pregunta:**

**¿Son fans de algún/a cantante? Yo si, soy Lovatic.**

**Si les gustó ¡Comenten! Y si no… ¡También! Sus comentarios son muy apreciados y me animan a escribir.**

**Besos con Caramelos**

**Galaxy**


	8. Chapter 8

"**El combo del dolor, tengamos una cita y secuestro"**

**Decidí continuarlo. Voy a serles sincera, no fue un bloqueo lo que tuve, sino dudas de continuar esta historia o no… con los pocos vistos del ultimo capitulo y la falta de makorra en fanfiction, me desmotive durante un tiempo… hasta que volvió la motivación y decidí continuarla hasta que la motivación se vaya de nuevo. Les quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido esta historia hasta esta altura del partido, tanto a los silenciosos como a los que comentan todos los capítulos, fue gracias a ustedes que esta motivación volvió. Gracias y lo digo en serio.**

**Ahora vamos a otra cosa: ACABO DE VER RAROGEDON PARTE UNO (Gravity Falls) Y ESTOY EN EL PISO. ESTÁ POR TERMINAR Y NO LLORABA ASÍ DESDE EL FINAL DE LOK.**

**Los personajes no son míos.**

**La portada no la dibujé yo, quien lo haya echo es un puto maestro.**

-¡Levántate!-Gritó la voz de mi hermano. Me estaba sacudiendo por los hombros y me solté de su agarre, dándome la vuelta y abrazando a la almohada

-Cinco minutos…

-Nos encontró- me cortó el de repente. Me senté de golpe y miré hacia la ventana. Aún era de noche y las luces de la ciudad de Texas iluminaban la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿A-a que te refieres co-con que nos encontró?- pregunte con voz temblorosa. Todas mis células se pusieron alertas y me había despertado por completo.

-Nos encontró, Korra-dijo, afligido- el nos encontró.

Mi mundo se vino abajo y el aire dejó mis pulmones. Esto no podía ser verdad. Me asomé a la ventana y pude ver cuatro camionetas negras de las que bajan hombres armados y con la banda verde eléctrico que era tan característico de los hombres que trabajaban para el. Un pánico interior me inundó. Todo había terminado, este era el fin. Iba a matarnos de la forma más dolorosa y lenta conocida por el hombre. Todo lo que habíamos echo, toda la gente que dio su vida en el camino para que estuviéramos a salvo… todo había sido en vano.

Nos había encontrado e iba a matarnos.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Hasook las limpió con el pulgar.

-Aún podemos escapar- me dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos-tenemos una oportunidad. Vamos, los demás ya están en la sala.

Asentí y me puse mis zapatillas y tomé una muda de ropa… ¿En serio pensaban que iba a salir de aquí en un short ajustado y remera de tirantes que me quedaba por encima del ombligo? JA en sus sueños más húmedos.

Al salir de mi cuarto, vi a Kai caminar de un lado a otro, agarrando el borde de su pantalón del pijama, a Fernanda aferrándose a su oso de peluche con el brazo derecho y agarrando la mano de mamá con la mano izquierda, mi madre tenía rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. En cuanto crucé la puerta, Fernanda soltó la mano de mamá y corrió a abrazarme con lágrimas saliendo de sus grandes ojos dorados. Las nauseas me golpearon y un mareo repentino me invadió. No podía imaginarme lo que ese monstruo le haría a Fernanda si llegara a encontrarla, debía protegerla, al diablo si eso me costaba la vida, no voy a dejar que se metan con mi familia.

Mamá entreabrió la puerta y miró hacia ambos lados. Antes de abrirla por completo.

-No hay nadie, ¡vamos!- caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la rendija de ventilación. Kai sacó un destornillador y quitó los tornillos que sostenían la rendija, la cual cayó al suelo con un fuerte estruendo.

-¡Ten mas cuidado, idiota!

-¡Hasook Brenda Martínez!, ¿Qué te he dicho de insultar a tu hermano?-dijo mamá con molestia. Kay, Fernanda y yo reprimimos el impulso de reír al escuchar el segundo nombre de mi hermano, aunque Fernanda no lo había logrado y soltó una carcajada. Hasook gruñó.

-Solo trata de ser más silencioso-dijo metiéndose por el conducto de ventilación. A el le siguió Fernanda, luego Kai, luego yo y por ultimo mamá. Escuchamos pasos a lo lejos, por lo que avanzamos hasta que lo único que se veía de la rendija era un punto de luz a lo lejos. Empezamos a deslizarnos por los estrechos tubos de ventilación, siguiendo un mapa que Hasook tenía en la mano.

Una vez que logramos salir del edificio, mi hermano pequeño la dio el destornillador a Hasook, el cual sacó la rendija y salimos de forma silenciosa. Íbamos a pararnos cuando mamá nos empujo hasta quedar de espaldas al contendor de basura, hundidos en la oscuridad.

-Hay un hombre vigilando-susurró ella. Mi hermanito sonrió.

-No hay problema-Kai sacó una resortera de su bolsillo y tomó una roca pequeña del suelo y apuntó al hombre.

-Trata de no matarlo, no quiero un cadáver en tu expediente jovencito-dijo mamá. Kai sonrió de lado y disparó. La roca le dio en la cabeza, haciendo que caiga inconciente.

-¡Te dijo que no lo mataras!-le reclamo Fernanda. Kai revoleó los ojos.

-No lo maté paloma, solo lo dejé inconciente.

Corrimos hasta el auto, y me subí en el asiento del copiloto. Mamá arrancó el auto y pisó el acelerador, dejando a su paso una nube de polvo

…

Me desperté sudando y jadeando, agarré mi cabeza entre mis manos y suspiré. Por ahora no había que temer, habíamos desaparecido del mapa, por ahora todo iba a estar bien.

Me destapé e iba a levantarme, cuando sentí un pinchazo agudo en mis partes intimas inferiores. Miré mi entrepierna y ¡Mierda! ¿Se desbocó el mar rojo o alguien intento sacarme los ovarios para traficarlos? Suspiré y sentí mi garganta seca y rasposa, tosí un poco, la garganta me estaba matando. Lo que faltaba.

Salí corriendo hacia el baño, del cual salía el sonido de la ducha. Toqué la puerta y la voz de Peter se escuchó.

-Ocupado….

-Es urgente.

-¿Korra, eres tú?

-No, soy Megan Fox ¡Claro que soy yo!

-Me estoy bañando Korra.

-Pero esto es seriamente urgente… me llegó.

-¿Qué llego quien?

-Me visitó Andrés.

-¿Qué te visitó quién?

Maldita sea, puto ruido de la ducha.

-¡Qué me llego la regla!

-¿Qué llegó una queja?

-¡Que me tocó el periodo!

-¿Que te tocó Manolo? Ese idiota…

-¡QUÉ SE ME DESANGRA LA VAGINA!

-¿QUE SE DESANGRA YANINA? PUES LLAMA A LA AMBULANCIA AHORA.

Solté un bufido ante la mención de nuestra vecina, apreté los muslos y escuché unas risas pastosas a mi lado. Jenifer y Teresa tenían una gran sonrisa en sus bocas, estaban un poco pálidas.

-¿Se sienten mal?

-Nos duele la garganta.

-A mi también.

-Wow, que coincidencia-dijo Jenifer. Miró mis piernas, luego la puerta y rió-¿Problemas con Andrés?

Zorra.

-No se olviden, pequeñas saltamontes, que nuestros periodos nos llegan al mismo tiempo.

-En ese caso, el mío se atraso, porque yo no…- en ese momento la cara de Teresa se quedó en blanco- Oh, oh.

-Eso significa…- Jenifer dejo la frase en el aire e hizo una mueca, corrió hasta la puerta y la tocó varias veces-¡PETER ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA!

-¡QUE ME ESTOY BAÑANDO!

-ESTO ES URGENTE-gritamos las tres.

En ese momento, Brad apareció detrás del umbral de la puerta con cara de sueño y sonrió. Beso mi mejilla y la de Jenifer para luego abrazar a Teresa y besar su frente.

-¿Me perdí de algo?-susurré a Jenifer. Ella me miró y sonrió.

-De nada, pero los shippeo.

-También yo.

Brad caminó hasta la puerta del baño y habló.

-Peter, ¿recuerdas cuales eran las épocas de no sexo con Korra? ¿Qué les tocaba a las tres?

Al decir eso, las chicas estallaron a carcajadas y yo me puse colorada… ¿Qué? O vamos, no me miren así, Peter está bueno… y hubo alcohol de por medio varias veces…

-S-si, lo recuerdo.

-Es hoy, a las tres y acompañado con dolor de garganta-en ese momento se escuchó como el pote de shampoo o acondicionador caía, la corrida abrupta de la cortina, más movimientos y al final un Peter mojado hasta la medula envuelto en una toalla dejando su torso MUY trabajado al descubierto. Mierda que esta bueno ¿Por que había terminado con el? _Porque te "hizo cornuda" entre comillas gigantescas_. Ah si, gracias.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?-me dijo el. Le miré con mala cara. Teresa lo empujó.

-Muévete, tengo que atender un asunto.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo estaba primero!

-Lo mío es muy grande.

-Eso sonó mal-canturreó Jenifer

-¡Pues lo mío es el mar rojo!-vi como los chicos retrocedían asustados y comenzaron a correr-¡Vuelvan cobardes!-empezamos a correrlos con Teresa, cuando vi por el rabillo del ojo que Jenifer se metía en el baño-¡Zorra!

Una vez resuelto el problemita, desayunamos. Los chicos poseían sonrisas nerviosas, sabían que debían temernos en nuestros días, no por agrandadas, si no porque es obvio.

-Korra luz de mis ojos, mi faro en las tinieblas… ¿Más café?

-No, gracias idiota-gruñí yo. En pocas palabras, yo soy sumamente fácil de irritar, y hay que admitirlo, no es bonito.

-Es hora de que me vaya-dijo Jenifer. No había vacantes para todos, así que Jen tuvo que inscribirse en una escuela a doce calles de aquí hasta que termine el semestre.

-Buena suerte.

Ella se fue y Brad encendió la televisión.

-En estos momentos, hace un total de treinta grados, con treinticinco de térmica. Se estima que las temperaturas aumentarán con el paso del día.

-¡¿Treinticinco grados?! Debes estar bromeando.

-Esto es de lo peor, Andrés, dolor de garganta, examen de matemática y para eclipsar, un calor de la concha de la ma…

-¡No digas malas palabras jovencita!-existen chicas y chicas, algunas como yo que nos irritamos, otras como Jen que no les pasa nada, y luego esta Teresa, que actúa como una madre responsable, ¿Raro, no?

-Como digas mamá-me burle yo-vámonos, llegamos tarde.

Nos subimos en el auto de Brad y partimos hacia la escuela. New Americana de Halsey comenzó a sonar y yo empecé a tararear. Llegamos a la escuela y me encontré a Brian, Derek y a Dylan en la entrada de la escuela, esperando a mí hermano.

-Hola chicos-saludé yo mientras que Hasook los saludaba con la mano. Derek me sonrió.

-Hey Korra.

-Hola Derek ¿Cómo has estado?-dije mientras buscaba con la mirada a mis amigos… me refiero a Bolin y a los otros no a AY, OLVIDENLO.

-Bien, muy bien-dijo nervioso ¿nervioso? _Debe ser por la evaluación de matemática. _Dylan le dio un codazo a Derek y le guiñó un ojo.

-Hasook-dijo el-¿has visto el graffiti en la sala de música?

-No-dijo abriendo los ojos- ¿Qué pasó?

-Un bromista que decidió dejarle un regalito a la profesora.

-¡Tengo que verlo! ¿Nos acompañas Korra?

-Claro.

-¡No!-dijeron Dylan y Brian, ¿Pero que diablos?

-¿Eh?-dijimos Hasook y yo. Drake se palmeó la frente.

-¿Y tus amigos Korra?-preguntó Dylan.

-Acá están-señale al lado mío Peter y a Teresa.

-Los otros Korrita, Bolin, Mako, Iroh, Asami, Opal y Melanie.

-No se, no los vi todavía.

-Hagamos algo, ustedes-dijo señalando a Teresa, Brad, Hasook y a Peter- Nos acompañan a Brian y a mí a ver el graffiti. Y ustedes dos-me señalo a mi y a Drake-vayan a buscar al los chicos.

-¿Pero por qué me tiene que acompañar?

-Hay muchos peligros Korra-dijo Brian- no podemos arriesgarnos, ¿o no Hasook?

-Tiene razón. Drake acompáñala-dijo mientras el y mis amigos se iban. Con Drake empezamos a caminar, hasta que me frenó debajo de uno de los árboles de cerezo que estaban por el jardín delantero.

-Korra-dijo nervioso- tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué sucede Drake? ¿Estás bien?

-Si, si. Es solo que… me preguntaba… ¿Si querías salir conmigo?

_¿Eh? _Lo que oíste. Bien, analicemos. Hace un mes cortamos con Peter, por lo cual, no quedaría como zorra al aceptar. Además podría ser solo una salida de amigos ¿no? _Sigue soñando_. Oh al diablo.

-Claro Derek, ¿Por qué no?

-¿En serio?-dijo el con alegría. Me abrazó, me levantó y comenzó a reír-Dios, muchísimas gracias.

-No es problema-reí yo-de seguro nos la pasaremos bien.

-Bueno-dijo el bajándome-nos vemos después Kor.

-Hasta luego Derek.

-Ahí estas-dijo Asami apareciendo con Opal-te hemos buscado por todos lados, los chicos están en la puerta del salón de geografía, ¿Vienes?

-Si, de un modo u otro, es mi primera clase-dije empezando a caminar. De repente, sentí algo bajar. Carajo.

-Pst, Asami- le susurré. Ella se acerco-¿no te fijas si… me manché?-ella abrió los ojos y asintió. Me adelante y caminé rezando que no me hubiese manchado. Escuché dos chillidos y sentí como Opal y Asami me embestían por detrás.

-Estas manchada, toma cúbrete con esto-dijo Opal pasándome su suéter.

-Gracias chicas.

Caminamos y mientras, yo trataba de sacar mi libro de matemáticas para repasar.

-¿Evaluación con Kelly? Buena suerte, nos vemos en el verano-bromeó Asami. Opal le pegó un manotazo en el hombro.

-No seas mala, que todo lo que va, vuelve-en ese momento, algo cayó sobre la pelinegra empapándola. Ella soltó un chillido-¡te lo dije!

-¿Qué demonios?-en ese momento, Chéster apareció.

-Asami no sabes cuanto lo lamento-dijo tendiéndole una toalla. Ella y término empapándote a ti. A propósito, yo no lo probaría, no es agua-ella hizo una mueca de asco.

-¿Qué pasó con Cherry? ¿Pelearon?

-No, me engañó y ahora quería vengarme.

-Lamento oír eso-dijo Asami devolviéndole la toalla-gracias por la toalla, buena suerte.

-Gracias, adiós chicas-dijo saludando con la mano. Ella miró a Opal-¿todavía tienes el perfume en el casillero?

-Si-dijo orgullosa-¿Ves? te dije que era una buena idea tener un perfume de repuesto.

-Oh cállate.

Antes de que ella pudiera ir a sacarse el olor, el timbre sonó.

-Parece que voy a tener que llegar tarde a Historia, nos vemos luego-dijo mientras se iba. Opal y yo devolvimos el saludo y nos fuimos a clases. Me dirigí a la clase de geografía, la cual compartía con Mako. Al verme entrar al salón, el señalo un lugar vacío a su lado.

-Buenas tardes idota-le dije yo en broma.

-Me ofendes-dijo poniendo su mano en su pecho-¿Qué tal todo enana?

-Bien ¿te sucedió algo interesante?

-Nada, ¿y a ti?

¿Le cuento lo de Derek? _No._ Pero, si lo descubre se va a enojar porque le mentimos. _Que no mierda_. Pero… _QUE NO PENDEJA_. AY BUENO PERO NO TE PONGAS ASÍ.

-Nada tampoco-sonreí yo. SI SE ENTERA Y SE ENOJA ES TU CULPA. _Bueno esta bien_.

-Que interesante-bromeó el. En sus ojos se veía un destello de diversión y cariño. La profesora entró y nos hizo callar. La clase pasó entre estudiar secretamente matemática y notas con ayuda para entender mejor de parte de Mako, dios santo Geografía era demasiado aburrida y no iba desaprovechar la oportunidad de estudiar para podes pasar ese maldito examen.

…

-Entonces, ¿Algo interesante para contar?-preguntó Asami. Estábamos en su casa por una "salida de chicas" y tengo que admitirlo, no estuvo nada mal.

-De echo… Derek me invito a salir-en ese momento, Opal y Asami se miraron y comenzaron a chillar.

-¡Dile a Derek que pase a buscarte aquí, vamos a prepararte!

Oh no.

Dos horas después, estaba cambiada con un pantalón de Jean negro, una remera blanca, zapatillas negras y un saquito negro. Mi pelo estaba atado en una media coleta y apenas poseía maquillaje. Un bocinazo sonó en la puerta. Derek.

-¡Suerte chica! Luego nos cuentas como te fue.

La cita fue, de hecho, bastante buena. Fuimos a comer pasta a un restaurante italiano. Reímos e hicimos bromas. Hablamos sobre la vida, nada fuera de lo común para merecer ser detallado. Derek (como todo un caballero) me llevó a mi casa. Al entrar, dejé mi pequeño bolso en el sillón y fui a servirme agua. En ese momento oí como una ventana se abría

…

**POV Hasook **

Estaba con Dylan y Brian en el bar. No puedo creerlo, mi hermanita esta teniendo una cita con mi amigo ella es demasiado pequeña.

-¡Ya cálmate hombre!

-Ella va a estar bien.

-Derek es un buen hombre.

-¡Ya!-los callé yo. Me dolía la cabeza y necesitaba volver a casa-me voy. Necesito dormir.

Comencé a caminar hasta llegar al edificio. Abrí a la puerta principal y caminé hasta llegar al ascensor. Apreté el piso siete y al llegar, me dirigí hacia la puerta y al abrirla, mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Todo estaba, literalmente dado vuelta. Sobre el sillón, había una nota.

Si quieres a Korra de vuelta, ven a buscarla.

-U

_*Y caminamos justos en la luz__  
__Y mi amor será tu armadura esta noche__  
__Somos corazones de leones__  
__Y permanecemos juntos enfrentando la guerra__  
__Y nuestro amor va a vencer todo__  
__Y mi amor será tu armadura esta noche__  
__Somos corazones de leones_

_-Lion Hearts, Demi Lovato*_

**Y…acá termina el ¿Les gustó? A mi si. Tengo sueño y solo son las once y media de la noche NESTOR, LLEVAME A COBRAR LA JUBILACIÓN DEL ANSES.**

**Comentarios:**

**Lizz****: jaja últimamente nos estamos leyendo en todos lados. Si el es un gran chico, lo quiero mucho. Son muy buena gente. Me gustaría tener un viaje así. Besos.**

**ItaliaAir: Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Si ya terminaron, pero los malos entendidos logran ciertas cosas. Jaja espero que este te haya gustado también.**

**Hikaros: No creo que sea Karma, fue el destino(? Jaja mmm... no se eh, mira que las cosas pueden darse vuelta. No la conozco, pero la voy a escuchar. Si… tarde un poquito. Besos.**

**MK-Love18: ps yo te extrañaba amiga mía. Yo también te pido mil disculpas, me tardé una bandaaa. Si yo también. Es que de ahí me inspiré. Besos.**

**Nos vemos la próxima porque ahora me voy a dormir, gracias a esos pocos lectores que todavía me bancan, los amo CHAU CHAU.**


	9. Nota de autora

**Nota de autora**

**Hey chicos. Okay esto es algo raro de decir, voy a "reescribir" la historia…. En wattpad…con otros personajes. Acá no le veo futuro a esta historia, y sinceramente quiero probar en otra página. Voy a reescribir los capítulos (sobretodo los primeros, que son una mierda) y va a tener otros personajes, o sea no va a ser de LOK. Eso no significa que no la siga subiendo acá, bueno, en realidad, eso según lo que usted quieran, si quieren que la siga subiendo a Fanfiction díganlo en los comentarios. En fin, mi usuario de wattpad es CandeGarci, si quieren seguir leyendo esta historia ya reescrita, fíjensen ahí.**

**Buenas tardes, Galaxy**


End file.
